El Tigre: Mystical Revolution
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: An AU Story! Manny Rivera used to be a normal kid living in his boring hometown in Miracle City. However, that all changes when he's given a Mystical Item, one of 4004 items. Now he must fight against people who will want to take his item away from him, especially since his item is meant to give him the right to lead his own army.
1. Intro

Mystical Items of Power! Objects that grant the wielder of these items powers beyond comprehension. There are a total of 4004 Mystical Items in the world. However, there are 4 items who dominate the other 4000 items; the items are: The Belt of the Tiger, The Guitar of the Dead, The Sword of Salvation, and the Eye of the Lion. While the other Mystical Items grant power like these four, they have the power to dominate all 4000 items.

These items were created 1000 years ago for the purpose of keeping peace and stability to the whole world. However, there were some who wanted to use these items for nefarious purposes, bring a new world order, or other things that didn't involve the initial goal of peace. This cause a war that would last for 100 years. However, one of the wielders of the dominant mystical items, the Belt of the Tigre, used all of his strength in order to stop the fighting. He let out a huge roar that caused all the Mystical Items to shut down and scatter all over the world, except for the four dominant items since they simply shut down. While no one liked the idea of the Mystical Items being scattered like that, it did stop the war that lasted 100 years and the world. However, this wouldn't stop certain individuals from finding these items.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a forest, a kid is running through a forest. As he is running, he get surrounded by what appears to be a green tiger. The green tiger starts to talk to the kid.

"Manny Rivera!" said the green tiger

"Yes! Who are you; what are you?" said Manny Rivera

"It is time for you to fulfill your destiny." said the green tiger touching Manny's heart with his paw

"My destiny!?" said Manny with a perplexed look on his face

* * *

Before Manny could ask any more questions, he could hear someone's voice telling him to wake up; it was his mother, Maria Rivera.

"Manny, wake up! You're going to be late for school." said Maria rubbing her son with her hand in order to wake him up

"Five more minutes!" said Manny pulling back the covers to try and go back to sleep

"Ok Mijo! I'll just show Frida and Zoe your baby pictures in that amount of time." said Maria walking away in hopes of getting a response from Manny

"You wouldn't dare! I'm up already! Ready for school!" said Manny getting up, running into the shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on his clothes

"I can see that. Since you slept through your alarm this morning, I packed your breakfast." said Maria giving Manny his breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast

"Thanks mom!" said Manny

"Manny, don't forget your project for school." said his father, Rodolfo Rivera

"Thanks dad! Tell Bronze Bobcat good luck for me!" said Manny grabbing a model of Miracle City's dormant volcano

"By the way mijo, I need you to give this letter to your Grandpapi after school." said Rodolfo giving Manny a letter

"What is it?" Manny asked

"It's just something he wanted today." said Rodolfo with a slightly annoyed look on his face

"Ok, I'll give it to him after school." said Manny heading out the door

Manny Rivera is a 12, soon to be 13 this Saturday tomorrow, boy who lives with both his parents, Rodolfo and Maria Rivera. Maria used to be a Mariachi music star when she was younger until she became a music teacher at Miracle City community college after she had Manny. Rodolfo used to be a masked wrestler known as White Pantera. After winning the championship belt a couple of years ago and marrying Maria, he retired from wrestling and became a coach for new masked wrestlers.

* * *

Once Manny left the house and met up with his friends, Frida and Zoe, Maria and Rodolfo met in the kitchen and brought out a cake that says "Happy 13th birthday Manny".

"You think he'll like it." said Maria looking at the cake and the number 13

"I'm sure he will; it's a very well-known Rivera Family recipe that has been passed down in my family for a long time now and it's delicious." said Rodolfo

"I just hope his birthday turns out normal like all the others." said Maria grabbing a scrapbook that says "Los recuerdos de la familia" and looking at baby pictures of Manny

"Maria!?" said Rodolfo placing his hand on Maria's shoulder

"I know I've been saying that ever since his second birthday, but you know why I keep saying that." said Maria

"I know! However, I do think we should tell him about this and let him decide. We can't keep this secret from him forever." said Rodolfo

"Sure we can! As long as none of the items come near him or they don't work for him, Manny can continue living a normal life; he won't have to go through what we did." said Maria almost starting to hyperventilate before Rodolfo stopped her

Maria, you need to calm down! We don't know what is going to happen! Maybe he will live a normal life away from "what we went through". But if he can't avoid for any reason, then I'll keep him safe from it. You don't have to fight anymore Maria!" said Rodolfo placing his hands on hers and looking at her in the eyes

"Ok!" said Maria after she and Rodolfo kissed

* * *

On the bus, Manny is sitting with his two friends, Frida and Zoe. Manny has known the both of them since he was in preschool. Frida and Zoe have a sort of rivalry that started ever since an event they both call "The Finger-paint Incident". As a result of this incident, the two have a high animosity toward each other. However, when the two of them met Manny, they've been able to put aside their differences for the sake of hanging out with Manny without having to argue in front of him since he hates it when they both fight. While on the bus, Zoe is reading a magazine called "Mysterious Miracle City Mysteries: Real or Fake"

"What are you reading Zoe?" Manny asked while eating his breakfast

"It's an article about the Flock of Fury." said Zoe showing him the article

"You mean the mysterious artifact thieves who dress up as birds and how they may actually be bird people." said Manny

"I doubt they're bird people. They're probably just people who like to break the law for the fun of it or to make money. My dad has been trying to bust them for a while now, but they are very elusive." said Frida scoffing at the idea

"Are you trying to be a cop like him still?" Manny asked her

"No! I stopped trying that after seeing how hard it is and when I discovered my talents as a musician like my grandma used to be. Besides, I can leave that to my sisters; they are already promising cadets. By the way, what's that letter you're holding for ?" said Frida

"Something my dad wants me to deliver to my Grandpapi. It might be the money my dad owes him in that bet about who was going to win the Football game and my dad must have lost the wager; also, my Grandpapi would brag about it in front of my dad. However, I bet he'll still brag about it at my birthday dinner tomorrow." Manny explained to Frida

"Oh, that's right your birthday is tomorrow." said Frida grabbing a present out from her backpack and giving it to Manny

"You'll finally be one us, a teenager." said Zoe getting a present out of her pocket and giving it to Manny

"Zoe, you only turned 13 two months ago." said Frida

"So, I'm still older than you; you'll turn 13 in what 4 months. Besides, things look better once you're a teenager, little google girl." said Zoe

"Hey, these goggles are prescription, goth face." said Frida

"Zoe….Frida...could you please get off of my legs." said Manny as both of them are standing on his legs and looking at each other menacingly

"Sorry Manny!?" said Frida and Zoe getting off his legs

Once they arrived at the school, the three of them went their separate ways since they each have different classes.

* * *

Casa de Adios! An old folks home for the elderly of Miracle City. It is also the home to Manny's Grandpapi, Jorge Rivera. After Manny was born, he decided to give his house to Rodolfo and Maria so Manny could grow up in the house that the Rivera family, and Rodolfo and Maria could move out of the apartment that they both shared. Grandpapi lives with his pet donkey, Little Mule, and the family parrot, Senor Chapi (who recently moved in after Maria threw away his girlfriend, which was an old feather duster). At the moment, Jorge is playing checkers with his neighbor, Boris; Jorge is winning so far.

 **(Author's note: Boris is Comrade Chaos; I gave him that name since they never gave us his real name in the show as far as I know. Just imagine him without his supervillain outfit)**

"King Me!" said Jorge moving a black checkers piece

"How do you manage to always win every game you play?" said Boris kining Jorge's checker's piece

"It's my secret! King me!" said Jorge winking at Little Mule holding up a book that says "Boris's checkers guide to winning"

"So, is that grandson of yours going to stop by with that money you won from your son in that bet?" Boris asked him

"I'm sure he is. I'm also going to give him his present a little early this year since I have to go out of town for something important tomorrow. Oh, I win by the way." said Jorge

"Dang it! Here!" said Boris in anger

"Play again?!" Jorge asked

"No way! You'll rob me of everything I have. I'm going to go lift some weights." said Boris

After taking all of Boris's money, Jorge went back to his room along with Little Mule and Senor Chappi. When he arrived, Pachita Aves, Zoe's Grandmami, is sitting on his bed. The two of them used to date a long time ago until Jorge left her for another woman a few days before their wedding.

"Hola, Pachita! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" said Jorge grabbing her hand and kissing it

"Get your hands off of me! I haven't forgiven you for how you tricked me all those years ago." said Pachita slapping his hand away from her

"I said I was sorry. How long will you stay mad at me?" Jorge asked giving her a flirty look

"For the rest of my life! I would destroy if we weren't on the same side I would destroy you. Sartana wants to see you about something." said Pachita

"What does she want to see me about?" Jorge asked with a perplexed look on his face

"She didn't say why; she just told me to get you." said Pachita

"Very Well! As long as it doesn't take too long; my grandson is going to come and visit me later this afternoon at 3pm." said Jorge

* * *

At Leone Middle School, Manny is at his locker getting a few things for his class after lunch. As he is getting his things, he notices a letter addressed to him. The letters says: Meet me at the eighth grade table; I need to ask you something. From Mimi! Manny wasn't sure if this was a prank or not, but he decided to go anyway since he might be getting a chance to sit at the eighth grade table early, even though he's in seventh grade. When he arrived at the cafeteria, he grabbed his lunch and headed for the direction of the Eighth Grade Table. He was blocked by some eighth graders who told him to beat it, but they were stopped by a girl with pink hair in pigtails, blue eyes, Caucasian skin, she's a little bit taller than Manny, and is wearing a white and pink t-shirt that says "Pink Princess", a white leather jacket, blue jeans, and pink and white shoes.

"I'm glad that you're able to join me for lunch, Manny Rivera." said Mimi as she is sipping tea

"So, you're Mimi!?" said Manny

"Yes! Sorry about those guys; they guard the Eighth Grade table for me whenever I want to use it for myself. It's just one of the perks of being popular." said Mimi looking at her guards

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Manny asked

"I wanted to give you this." said Mimi giving Manny a pink box

"Why!?" Manny asked

"It's part of an experiment that I'm trying and consider it an early birthday present from me to you. When do you turn thirteen exactly?" said Mimi

"Tomorrow at 11:51; my mom makes me remember that." said Manny

"I see! Then when you get the chance, could you come by my dad's antique store for a bit at about 12:30 tomorrow if possible." Mimi asked Manny

"Why!?" Manny asked her

"You'll see! Now let's eat before we have to head back to our respective classes. By the way, those two over there, you can tell them that they can come too if they like." said Mimi looking at Frida and Zoe who are looking at the two of them sitting together

* * *

Miracle City Asylum! An old medical institution for the mentally ill that shut down after reports of a haunting that took place almost 40 years ago. It is now used as a tourist attraction, but barely anyone goes to it, Jorge and Pachita headed there via a secret passage behind the Asylum and walked into it. Once inside, they come across an elevator, grab some keys, put them into the keyhole which caused the elevator to take them down to the 100th floor.

"So, how have you been lately?" Pachita asked Jorge with slight blush on her face

"You know; enjoying my retirement. I'm thinking of going to the beach in two weeks. You know, you could come with me like old times. The two of us, walking on the sand, sunbathing our bodies, drinking champagne, and our fun game "Find the egg"." said Jorge getting close to Pachita and almost kissing her

"Hehehe!" Pachita giggled at the thought

"Get your hands off my mother Rivera!" said a woman pointing a blaster at Jorge

"Hello Carmelita! Long time, no see! (to Pachita) We'll continue this another time." said Jorge walking away

"I thought you hated him." Carmelita shouted at her mother

"I do, but he's still quite the charmer. Besides, at least I got further with him than you ever did with his son." said Pachita still blushing from Jorge's sweet talk

"Rodolfo was a twit; no wonder I broke up with him back when we were in high school." said Carmelita shrugging him off

"He broke up with you!" said Pachita

"As if I could forget!" Carmelita shouted

Jorge then walked down the hallway into a huge throne room filled with gold, jewels, and skeleton's dressed as bandits. The skeletons dressed as bandits are listening to the music being played by their leader, a skeleton woman named Sartana. Once Jorge arrived in front of her, Sartana stopped playing.

"Hello, Puma Loco!" said Sartana

"Hello Sartana! You look lovely today; your skull is beautiful in this light." said Jorge walking up to Sartana and kissing her bone hand

"You flatter me; you were always quite the charmer." said Sartana

"So, why have you called me here?" Jorge asked

"I have called you to take on the Golden Sombrero of Chaos again." said Sartana grabbing a Golden Sombrero out of a porta;

"I'm retired Sartana, you know that." said Jorge

"Yes, but I need you to come out of retirement for what is about to come." said Sartana with a upset look on her skull

"What do you mean?" Jorge asked

"My guitar has been acting up lately." said Sartana looking at the guitar

"So a new owner of the Sword of Salvation has been found?" Jorge asked

"No! I'm afraid that the Belt of the Tiger is about to activate." said Sartana with an angry look on her skull


	2. El Tigre is born

The next morning, Manny is greeted by his parents on his birthday in bed. They both sing happy birthday to Manny and gave him a big hug. Jorge(Grandpapi) managed to get Manny away from them before they suffocated him by accident. The four of them at breakfast together and looked at some old videos of Manny growing up all the way from his days as a baby to when he turned 12. Little did Manny realize that Frida and Zoe came in and they started laughing at him a bit; this made Manny turn red in the face from embarrassment.

Afterwards, the two of them grabbed Manny so the three of them could head to the arcade for most of the day. Before they left, Manny grabbed the present that Mimi gave him along with the presents that Frida and Zoe gave him, which are green goggles and a black watch that says "The Raging Ravens". Once they were gone, Rodolfo, Maria, and Jorge started to relax a bit before getting ready to fix dinner.

"It's a shame that Frida and Zoe didn't want to simply stay with us for the rest of the day." said Maria

"Maria, they want to hang out with Manny, not us." said Rodolfo

"True!" said Maria

"So, which one are you both rooting for?" said Jorge looking at both of them with a sly look on his face

"What do you mean father?" Maria asked

"Who do you think Manny will eventually take as his bride in the future?" Jorge asked

"What!? Father, that's too early to determine." said Maria starting to get woozy from the thought of Manny already picking his bride

"No it isn't, especially in the case Manny is in right now. He already has two girls trying to win his affection in the form of "just being friends". Manny may not notice it now, but just wait until he gets even older. You might want to start deciding who you'll want to see as your daughter-in-law sooner than you think." said Jorge

"Maria!? Maria!? (to Jorge) Father, you know that talk like that will make Maria faint. She's not ready to look that far ahead into Manny's future yet." said Rodolfo grabbing Maria before she fell to the ground and fainted.

"And neither are you!?" said Jorge laughing

"Well, yes but I can take it a bit better than she can." said Rodolfo fanning Maria with the "Maria has fainted" fan

"Sure!? However, I only started that conversation to try and break down the tension that's about to enter the room." said Jorge rolling his eyes a bit but then giving a serious look on his face

"What do you mean father?" Rodolfo asked

* * *

At the Miracle City Arcade, Manny is about to obtain the high score in "Super Macho Fighter". After hitting the buttons with all of his might and concentrating on the screen, he managed to beat the high score and take the number one spot against someone named Sergio. He then got the prize for obtaining a high score, a trophy that says "Ultimate Macho Fighter", and he, Frida, and Zoe left the arcade.

"Dude, you were awesome" Frida cheered

"You crushed that fool Sergio and his high score." said Zoe cheered too

"Isn't Sergio that cowboy kid that appeared during sixth grade and doesn't he hang out with your ex-boyfriend Django?" Frida asked mockingly

"Don't even mention his name in front of me! I hate him!" said Zoe grabbing her shirt out of anger from hearing the name Django

"Zoe, calm down; Frida didn't mean anything by that." said Manny grabbing Zoe's shoulder

"For you Manny, I'll forget about it. So, where do you want to go next?" said Zoe letting Frida

"How about the pool!?" said Frida

"Or the Salsa Club!?" said Zoe

"They won't let us in there; we're not old enough. If only I had a mustache like my dad and Grandpapi, then I would look older." Manny reminded her while at the same time dropping Mimi's gift

"Hey Manny, isn't that the gift that Mimi gave you yesterday?" Zoe asked

"Yeah! I wonder what it is?" said Manny

"A belt!? That's a lame present! Why would she give you a belt that has a "T" on it?" said Frida

"I don't know! Maybe we should go ask her!" Manny suggested and looking at the clock to see what time it is, remembering the time that Mimi asked to see him

* * *

Back at the Rivera house, Jorge is about to talk to Rodolfo and Maria(who has finally awoken)

"The Belt of the Tiger is about to activate; it may have already activated." said Jorge

"Are you sure!?" said Rodolfo with a worried look on his face along with Maria

"Yes! Sartana's Guitar of the Dead is able to sense it's awakening or if it has found a new owner; she told me yesterday." said Jorge

"You're still working for her!?" said Rodolfo with a slightly angry/worried look on his face

"I worked "with" her Rodolfo, not for her!? She's asked me to come back to her; I told her that I would think about it. (to Maria) Don't look at me like that Maria; you know why I fought for her side." said Jorge

"Why are you telling us this?" Maria asked

"As you know, one of Sartana's followers can see into the future; she already knows who wields the The Belt of the Tiger." said Jorge

* * *

Back with Manny, Frida, and Zoe, they are heading to Fernando Antiques; it's an antique store that specializes in ancient artifacts from Miracle City's history and other antiques around the world. No one really goes here anymore after the tourist stopped coming to Miracle City. Since then, this place barely has any business. Once inside, the three of them decided to look around and find Mimi; however, they were also keeping an eye out for the possibility of this being a prank. However, they didn't realize that someone else has followed them in.

Then suddenly, Manny started to hear a voice telling him to go follow the green tiger cub. He didn't know what that meant, but he decided to do that since he noticed a green tiger cub going into a room called "Ancient Books Section". When he entered the room, he accidentally knocked over a stack of books that are about to fall on him. Then suddenly, the books stopped in midair.

"What the? How is that possible!? Weird! (Then suddenly, a laser is hit near him) What the…. where did that come from?" said Manny with a panicked look on his face

"Me!?" said a man in a strange battle suit

"Who are you!?" Manny asked

"Not that it will matter to you, but I'm known as Senor Siniestro; the manliest cowboy that ever lived." said Senor Siniestro

"What the…. why are you…..shooting lasers...at me? I gotta get help." said Manny avoiding the lasers to the best of his abilities

"Or you can fight back!?" said a voice

"What!? The guy has lasers; how am I supposed to beat that?" said Manny as he is still avoiding the lasers

"Spin the belt buckle! Spin the belt buckle and you will have a power like no other. It is your destiny!" said the voice

Manny didn't know what this meant or who was talking to him, but he had no choice; he spun the belt buckle. Once Manny spun the belt buckle, green fire began to surround him. He then popped out of the green fire and let out a huge roar; he then found himself in a strange costume.

"What in the world!? What is this cool costume?" said Manny admiring the costume he is in through a nearby mirror

"It's your El Tigre costume." said a green cat appearing in front of Manny

"Who are you?" Manny asked

"My name isn't important right now; you have a fight to win Manny, or El Tigre as you are called right now." said the green cat

"El Tigre!? Sounds awesome!" said Manny

"You better deal with that first." said the green cat

* * *

(Back at the Rivera house)

"So Manny has been selected to wield the El Tigre belt?" said Rodolfo

"I'm afraid so!?" said Jorge

"No! No,no,no, no, no, no! Why!? Why Manny!? Why couldn't it be one of you? Sorry!?" said Maria panicking

"It's ok Maria; I wish it were me instead of our son." said Rodolfo grabbing her hands and trying to calm her down

"If we could take Manny's place Maria, we would; at the very least I would. However, there is nothing we can do about it." said Jorge

"We could simply tell Manny not to ever use the belt again!" said Maria

"Let's just say for a minute that you do that; what are the chances of Manny disobeying you about this, especially if he likes the power of the belt?" Jorge asked him

"About 50-50 at best! Manny is a good boy, but he does sometimes get in trouble like children his age sometimes do" said Rodolfo

"Also, how do you know Manny will want to keep the El Tigre belt after he uses it? You might be lucky enough that he won't want to have anything to do with the power." said Jorge

"That's highly unlikely! Manny has always likes superheroes, (occasionally) supervillains, and the anti-hero section of heroes in comics; he even though Rodolfo was a superhero when he was four and wanted to be like his "superhero dad". Having the Belt of the Tiger would basically make Manny's fantasy come true and he'll likely put himself at risk, unless the Mystical Barrier is still up in which he won't be able to use the belt in public. Then again, his belt is one of the supreme Mystical items so he might be immune to that power in some form or another." said Maria looking through some old pictures of Manny reading comic books, playing superhero/supervillain, and dressing up like his father's former wrestling identity, White Pantera; she then starts to panic again

"Maria, calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down! The belt isn't even near him and I doubt that Fernando would give the belt to Manny even if it activated; he made a promise to us." said Rodolfo

"I guess you're right" said Maria calming down again

"I think your phone is ringing" said Jorge noticing the phone ringing

"Hola!" said Rodolfo answering the phone

"I'm truly sorry Rodolfo; I was lazy." said Fernando himself

* * *

Back in the Ancient Book Section, El Tigre is running away from the blasters at max speed. As he is running, he throws some of the books at Senor Siniestro in order to stop him from hitting him. The Green cat then told El Tigre to shoot his claws at Senor Siniestro's arm. El Tigre didn't know what that meant, but he pointed his claws at Senor Siniestro's arm and his claws hit the arm of Senor Siniestro and it causes the suit to explode immediately

"It took me a while, but I managed to figure out where the source of his lasers were coming from." said the green cat

"You made me blow him up!" said El Tigre in shock of the idea of possibly killing that guy

"No I didn't; he's over there! His Mystical Item, the Medal of Durability, protects him from an explosion that could be caused by lasers; however, the suit he was wearing is completely weak and only looks like it's strong." said the green cat

"You may have destroyed my suit, but mark my words this isn't over…...hey my item." said Senor Siniestro

"I think you mean "his" item; you lost the battle so the item now belongs to El Tigre. Now I suggest that you leave." said Mimi appearing in a frilly pink dress and pointing a huge rifle at Senor Siniestro and taking his Medal of Durability

With that said, Senor Siniestro, while in his damaged battle suit, pressed a button and disappeared into a huge black portal. Then Mimi pointed her rifle in a nearby corner at a shadowy figure.

"So are you going to pick a fight with us too, Black Cuervo." said Mimi

(Then another portal appeared in front of Black Cuervo and she went through it)

"I knew she would do that. She wasn't there to fight, rather observe." said the green cat

"Good! I didn't want to start a fight with her; I kind of want her to join our side, Razor" said Mimi

"Uh Mimi, why are you wearing that costume? What's going on here?" Manny asked her

"Well to put it simply Manny, you've been chosen by the Belt of the Tiger" said Mimi

* * *

Back at the Rivera house, Rodolfo is on the phone with Fernando who is constantly apologizing for what Mimi did.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said Fernando apologizing repeatedly

"Fernando, it's ok; I'm not mad at you." said Rodolfo

"I am!" said Maria

"Well, Maria is!" said Rodolfo

"I know you told me to guard the Belt of the Tiger for you, especially since my family has been doing that for generations for your family, but I didn't expect my own daughter to outright take it from my hiding spot and give it to your son as a present." said Fernando

"So this is because of Mimi!?" Maria shouted

"Yes; she's like her mother!" said Fernando

"So Manny has activated the belt's power!? And if I had to guess, she's going to try and train Manny how to use it." said Rodolfo

"That's what I think she's planning to do." said Fernando

"Then as her father, you have to tell her to….." said Maria shouting at him before Jorge takes the phone

"Let her train Manny to use it, but just make sure he doesn't fight anyone with a Mystical Item unless it's in self-defense/they try to steal the belt from him. Also don't tell Manny about Rodolfo and Maria's mystical items and anything related to it" said Jorge

"Ok I...wait is that Puma Loco on the line…." said Fernando before Jorge hung up the phone

"Father!?" said Maria in anger

"The belt is now connected to Manny and he's probably learning what's going on, sort of; we can't do anything about it now." said Jorge

"Yes we can; we can tell him not to use the belt!" said Maria

"And then become a victim of all the other Mystical Item wielders!? I know you want to protect Manny from all of this, but now that he's going to learn about the Mystical Items and the conflict revolving around them he'll have to defend himself. If you want to do help Manny, then let him learn how to defend himself." said Jorge

"He's right Maria; at the very least, he can't be defenseless. We should at least have Fernando teach Manny to defend himself." said Rodolfo

"Just to defend himself!? (she picks up the phone and calls Fernando back) Fernando, listen to me very carefully" said Maria with a reluctant tone

* * *

(Back with Mimi, El Tigre, and Razor)

"Mystical Items of power!? That's what this is!" said Manny

"Yes! You have a Mystical Item called The Belt of the Tiger; it's very powerful and it belongs to you." said Razor

"So I'm basically a superhero, or a supervillain!" said Manny with an excited look on his face

"No! I'm afraid that your item like all the other items won't work outside of the safe space area that Fernando put in place for all of Miracle City. When someone activates their Mystical Item, they are taken to this "safe space"." said Mimi

"How is he able to do all of this!?" Manny asked

"Years of practice!?" said Fernando(who is wearing an all brown cloak that is covering his entire body and face)

"Hi Fernando" said Mimi

"You're in so much trouble!? (to Manny) If you want to learn more about your Mystical Item and how to use it, come back in five days; don't mention this thing to anyone." said Fernando grabbing Mimi by the ear and using a green cube to send Manny back

* * *

With that said, Manny found himself back into the Ancient Books Section completely back to normal and the room no longer damaged. Frida then came into this section to find Manny.

"There you are; I thought you and Zoe had ditched me. So did you find Mimi?" said Frida

"Uh, yeah! Turns out this gift she gave me is just one of her cousin's old belts that she was trying to give away since he no longer uses it." said Manny hiding what just happened from Frida

"So it wasn't a prank after all; dang! What!? I had a plan for a payback prank set up in the vase section. So are we done here?" said Zoe coming from another room

"Yeah! Want to go to the carnival!?" said Manny

"You read my mind!" said Frida

"Mine as well!" said Zoe

With that said, Manny, Frida, and Zoe left the antique store in order to head to the carnival. As they are leaving, Razor is watching on the roof of the store as they head off and starts talking to himself.

He has a lot of potential; he could very well surpass "him". It's going to be fun having the son of Rodolfo and Maria (or White Pantera and Plata Peligrosa) and the grandson of our enemy, Puma Loco. He might be the one to turn this war that's been going on for so long to an end.

* * *

Later at the Rivera house, Rodolfo, Maria, and Jorge are making dinner.

"Father, what are you going to do now?" Rodolfo asked with a worried look on his face

"What do you think!?" said Jorge

"Father!" said Rodolfo in shock

"I won't change sides like that; I still have my pride. However, I won't harm my own grandson." said Jorge with a firm tone

"Could you at least see to it that Sartana won't harm Manny?" Maria asked

"No! However, I don't think she wants to make any sudden moves with him; she seemed focus on something else." said Jorge

"Like what?" Rodolfo asked

"I can't tell you that! She's still angry that her movements are limited in Miracle City thanks to what you two did all those years ago. It may have kept the conflict out of Miracle City for the most part, but she's still trying to compensate for that somehow. But enough of this; today is a special day. This is Manny's birthday and we should be preparing his birthday dinner now." said Jorge wanting to stop this conversation right now.

* * *

Back in Sartana's lair, she is playing her guitar. Then a skeleton boy comes in and knees in front of her.

"I have news for you; Senor Siniestro has lost his Mystical Item to El Tigre and Mimi." said Django

"I leave his punishment in your hands." said Sartana

"Yes Nana! What about the Belt of the Tiger; should I go steal it for you? I could easily take it from Rivera." Django asked

"No! We can't go after it, not yet. Now that the belt of the Tiger has awakened, many new Mystical Items will be awakening soon too. We need to make plans to fight against our current enemies, The League of Kings and The Knights of Saint Ângelo." said Sartana

Later that night, Manny came back to his house where his family had his birthday dinner ready for him; Frida and Zoe joined them in the celebration. They ate, laughed, and had fun! However, they didn't realize there is a Siberian Husky watching them from far away and this dog in particular is looking at Frida.


	3. Training Day

After his experience being El Tigre for the first time, Manny is itching to go back to being El Tigre again. However, as Mimi and Razor told him, he can't use his powers outside of the Mystical Barrier that Mimi's father has placed all over Miracle City. After school was over, he headed for Fernando's Antique shop; however, he ran into Zoe.

"Hey Zoe!?" said Manny

"Hey Manny!? Sorry, but I can't hang out today. My mother, grandmami and I are going out of town for a bit; we're heading back to Argentina for a while." said Zoe grabbing a few books and holding something in her pocket

"Ok! Is something wrong?" Manny asked her

"No! I just wanted to ask if you could come to this play with me…..and my grandmami next week; my mom is making me go with her and I don't want to go by myself." said Zoe showing him the tickets

"Sure, but we go as friends!" said Manny

"Of course! I'll see you later!" said Zoe walking away

Manny and Zoe then went their separate ways; Manny is heading to the antique store while Zoe is going to meet up with her mother, who happens work as the school's art teacher.

* * *

In the art room, Carmelita, Zoe's mother, is grading a few assignments while waiting for her daughter; Pachita, Zoe's Grandmami is with her.

"Where were you?" Carmelita asked Zoe

"Busy!" said Zoe

"You were with Manny Rivera! "said Carmelita

"Yeah, so! We're just friends you know; he doesn't seem me in a romantic light." said Zoe

"Yeah, but you do; that's the reason you hang out with him." said Carmelita

"Why do you care that much?" Zoe said in anger

"Because I don't want my daughter to have her heart broken by a Rivera; Rivera men are trouble! Tell her, mother! "said Carmelita looking at Pachita who is on her cell phone

"Ok! She will! I will! I have to go now; see you in a few days!" said Pachita hanging up the phone

"Who was that; was that Jorge Rivera?" Carmelita asked

"Yes...so!" said Pachita

"Mother!" Carmelita shouted

"What!? He called me to let me know that Zoe is going to be training under him for a while to better hone her Mystical Item. Sartana's orders! And maybe he talked about the two of us meeting at his beach condo this weekend. "said Pachita

"Mother!" Carmelita shouted

"What!? I'm an old lady, your father is no longer with us, and Jorge is one of the few if not only sane old man that will be able to look at my beauty; when you're as old as me you'll understand." said Pachita doing her hair in the mirror

"So what item does Sartana want us to get and why do I need to be trained by Puma Loco? You two have taught me everything I need to know!" Zoe asked her grandmami

"Yes, but Sartana wants you to learn from him along with Dr. Chipotle's son, that boy named Sergio, that kid that can control cactuses, and Django." said Pachita

"What, Django!? I hate him so much!" said Zoe breaking a pain bottle in anger

"It's Sartana's orders; we have to follow them if we're going to get what we want. As for the item that we're going, it's called the Orb of Iguazu. It's an elemental Mystical Item and it's located at, coincidentally, Iguazu Falls. Also, we haven't taught you everything that we know, yet! Now let's go get that Mystical Item." said Pachita

* * *

Manny is heading toward Fernando's antique store in order to meet up with Mimi and Razor. Once inside, he meets Mimi's father Fernando. Fernando is a tall light brown skin man with blue eyes, a mustache, about Rodolfo's height, and is wearing a brown cloak, white shirt, blue jeans, and sandals.

"I see that you made it!" said Fernando

"Yes!" said Manny

"Have you told anyone about the belt and/or "recent events"." said Fernando

"No! I haven't even told my parents about it!" Manny responded quickly

"Alright! Now spin your belt buckle!" said Fernando

Manny did what he said and spun his belt buckle like Fernando asked and turned into El Tigre. As a result, they were both transported into the safe space area where Mimi and Razor are waiting for them with some practice dummies.

"Glad you made it El Tigre!" said Mimi

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Manny asked

"Seeing what you're currently capable of and some combat training. You may have the one of the big four Mystical Items, but I don't sense that you have all the powers like the original did." said Razor

"So what powers do I have right now?" Manny asked

"Let's find out!" said Fernando

The first thing that they did is test to see how powerful his claws are. They grabbed a few things for him to scratch. His claws are able to slash threw paper, wood, bricks, cardboard, and cement. The had him run around the room as fast as possible in order to test his speed. Fernando even had him lift weights just to see how strong her is; he managed to lift about 80lbs. Mimi then set up some dummies and had El Tigre shoot his tiger nails at the dummies; he managed to hit all the dummies in one go. The next thing that they did is have him run 20 laps around the room to see how fast he is; from the looks of things, he manages to run 10 laps in only 1 minute (which indicates that he has some super speed). Before they could do more, Fernando shut off the safe space and as a result shut Manny's power's down too

"Where are you going?" Manny asked

"I need to drop off one of our artifacts off to a buyer. Once I get back, we'll see what else you can do when I get back. (to Mimi) Don't take him outside of Miracle City!" said Fernando grabbing a package

"I wasn't planning on doing that…...yet!" said Mimi right after Fernando left

"Do you and your dad have issues? And what did he mean by "Don't take him outside of Miracle City"?" Manny asked

"My dad…...Fernando is an idiot! His "safe space" covers all of Miracle City, but it doesn't work in other nearby towns, such as Calavera, Perro Town, Zombie Town, etc. He does this so Miracle City doesn't become a battleground and all Mystical Items will only activate in his "safe space"." said Mimi

"And you don't like that?" Manny asked

"That's not it! What I don't like is how he's not letting me go after Mystical Items that activate outside of Miracle City or he won't even let me go with him whenever a Mystical Item activates here. What's the point in knowing how to use this thing, when he won't let me use it to help him? It's like he doesn't even want me to be in The Order of Miracles." said Mimi hitting the table in anger

"The Order of Miracles!?" said Manny with a perplexed look on his face

"It's what we call ourselves! The Order of Miracles is a group that was made 1000 years ago by the original El Tigre, the one who had the belt before you. The goal of the Order is to gather all 4004 Mystical Items and lock them all away so no one could use them. While they do use Mystical Items themselves, they make sure to lock up any Mystical Items that are considered too dangerous to really be given to anyone in particular, items that simply aren't useful (which is almost never the case), and items for member that retired from the order." Razor explained to Manny

"Where do you lock them up and how many items do you have locked up; I'm I not supposed to know that?" Manny asked

"We have a total of 1233 items and I have them locked up in a special vault that only I can access. You'll be able to access it too once your powers start to grow." said Razor

"Will I be able to fly?" Manny asked with an excited look on his face

"No!" said Razor

"Dang! So where are the other member of the order?" said Manny

"Some are living in Miracle City, but they're retired from the order due to having families of their own; that's the most common reason that some of the members of the order are gone. There are still a few more members active but they don't live in Miracle City like we do and act on their own." said Razor

"They're doing something, unlike we us! I bet they're finding Mystical Items while we're just sitting here." said Mimi

"How often do Mystical Items become active?" Manny asked

"It varies! Sometimes one will activate at the same time as another, sometimes one will activate after a few months, and sometimes an item will reveal itself many years later (long before any of you are still alive. So far, a total of 3,121 items (that includes the items that we have right now in our vault) have been activated. Make that 3,123!" said Razor

"What! A Mystical Item has been activated!?" said Mimi with a happy look on her face

"Yes! One is in Argentina and the other one is here. Since we can't get the one in Argentina, I can tell you about the on here in Miracle City. It's called the Crown of Roses; it gives the wielder of this item the ability to control roses and sometimes give them life." said Razor

"Where is it Razor?" Mimi asked

"It's at the Miracle City Botanical Gardens. Are you going to go get it?" said Razor

"Yes! Come on Manny!" said Mimi

"But didn't your dad…" said Manny before getting interrupted

"Forget him! It's not like we're leaving Miracle City in the first place. Besides, we may be able to learn more about your capabilities in the field; if nothing else and it's too much for you, I'll take care of it. (to Razor) Take us to the item Razor!" said Mimi

* * *

Back with Fernando, he has just finished his delivery and is about to head back to his shop. As he is heading back, he drops his wallet along with a picture of what appears to be him, Rodolfo, and Maria when they were younger along with 8 other people. Before he could look at photo any further, he got a call from his cell phone and answered it; the name on the phone says "Alice".

"Hola!" said Fernando

"How have you been Fernando?" said Alice

"What do you want Alice?" Fernando asked in anger

"Has The Belt of the Tiger finally activated?" said Alice with a playful tone in her voice

"What makes you say that? Mimi told you, didn't she?" said Fernando going to a very quiet and secluded place

"Of course she did; that and Razor did give some of us the ability to detect Mystical Items whenever he's not around any of us since you keep around as a house pet." said Alice

"Razor does whatever he wants; he chooses to remain in Miracle City since he's bound to The Belt of the Tiger and its wielder." said Fernando

"Which surprisingly is the son of Rodolfo and Maria! We've always known that their families had some connection to the belt in some form or another, but who knew a child between the two of them. At least you got him to our side first, unlike his father (who we had to convince to join our side) and his grandfather (who is still on Sartana's side)." said Alice

"He's not part of the order; Rodolfo and Maria don't want that!" said Fernando

"Not surprising, but they may not get a choice; it will ultimately be Manny's choice in the end. I won't accept your voice in this anymore than I would Rodolfo's voice or Maria's voice; I will only accept Manny's voice. It's fine that they left the order, I don't hate them for that, but I won't have them making a choice that belongs to Manny" said Alice

"He's just a kid!" said Fernando

"So were you when you joined the order! I won't force them to join the order; that's not how we do things. However, if they want to join of their own accord then I simply can't ignore them. After I clean up a few things in London, I'm coming to Miracle City." said Alice hanging up

"Hold on, Alice….damn that woman!" said Fernando in anger

* * *

At the Miracle Botanical Gardens, Manny and Mimi are going in the direction that Razor is going since he know where the Crown of Roses is located. As they walked in and paid for their tickets to enter, Manny noticed that the ticket guy and the security officer didn't see Razor at all

"So how far is this crown?" Mimi asked

"Not far; we should be walking up to it right about now." said Razor

"Hey, how come those guys, the security officer and the ticket guy, didn't notice you?" Manny asked

"Because only people with Mystical Items or the potential to wield Mystical Items can see Razor, like us. That's why that employee couldn't see Razor and why the ticket guy up front didn't tell us no pets allowed." said Razor

"I found it!" said Mimi looking at a silver crown that has roses around it

"So that's the Crown of Roses! " said Manny

"It looks beautiful." said Mimi

"Let's grab this thing before anyone else takes it." said Manny

"Manny wait!" said Razor trying to stop Manny

Before Manny could grab the crown, a green portal appears beneath him, Mimi, and Razor. The three of them then found themselves in a room filled with dancing roses and one giant rose monster in front of them.


	4. Crown of Roses

Manny, Mimi, and Razor now found themselves in front of a huge red rose monster that is about to attack them. Luckily, Mimi grabbed Manny and Razor and jumped away from the monster and into a safer corner away from it.

"What is that thing?" said Manny pointing at the giant rose monster

"The guardian of the Crown of Roses!" said Mimi

"Some Mystical Items that are activating for the first time have a guardian that comes into protect the Mystical Item from anyone with a Mystical Item like us; the only exception to this rule is the one who is worthy of wielding the mystical item since the item is supposed to belong to them." said Razor

"So we have to fight that thing in order to get the Mystical Item?" said Manny

"No, I have to fight this thing! I thought this would be a simple retrieval mission, not a fight. Just focus on the small rose monsters just in case they attack you." said Mimi

"Ok!" said Manny spinning his belt and turning into El Tigre

With that said, Mimi jumped down toward the giant rose monster. She then brought out a golden and pink rifle and transformed into the same outfit that she wore while in the "safe space" the other day. Once she changed, she began firing her rifle at the monster. She then began to notice two small rose monsters come her way and she manifested two more rifles and fired them at the monsters.

"So that rifle is Mimi's mystical item?" said Manny attacking small rose monsters with his claws and/or kicking them away from him

"Yes! It's called the Rifle of Light! It shoots bullets of light at your enemies and can create other rifles made up of light as long as the wielder is holding the original." said Razor avoiding a rose monster and getting on El Tigre's shoulder and looking at Mimi firing at the giant rose monster with her rifle

"Wow! She's amazing with it!" said Manny looking at Mimi whacking a monster with her rifle

"Well she's had a long time to learn about it and practiced with it a lot; she's almost as good as her mother when she had it." said Razor

The Rose monster then began to spit out acid at Mimi, but she managed to avoid it by cartwheeling away from the acid. She then jumped in the air and created a huge riffle of light and shouted: Ultimate Big Bang! A huge bullet of light fired from the rifle and hit the huge rose monster, ultimately destroying it. The Crown of Roses appeared in front of them and Mimi grabbed it. As a result, they are brought back to the Botanical Gardens and their mystical items were shut down.

"That was awesome; even though I didn't do that much." said Manny

"You handled those mini rose monsters very well Manny, especially since we're just figuring out what powers you have right now." said Razor

"Once you learn to control your powers and get a handle of what they can do it battle, then you'll be just as awesome as me." said Mimi

"Cool! It's almost late, so I have to go home now." said Manny looking at the time and leaving the botanical gardens

"Alright then! See you tomorrow Manny!" said Mimi

* * *

The Atomic Sombreros! A band that Frida created with two of her friends, Rosa and Teeny; they specialize in rock music. Rosa and Teeny have known Frida sense they were in 4th grade in junior music class that Maria was teaching. Maria recognized each of their potentials to be great musicians together. Since then, the three of them have been playing music together in hopes of becoming a famous band together; they got the name The Atomic Sombreros after seeing a guy having a sombrero filled with fireworks and explosives in it almost start a fire. After finishing a song that they just came up with, Rosa noticed the time and told Frida that she had to go home; Teeny had to go too. Frida said goodbye to them and headed inside to relax before dinner. When she went inside, the Siberian Husky is watching her from afar.

Once inside, her mother, Carmela Suarez, is fixing dinner. Frida's mother is the Miracle City judge and has been the judge for almost 4 years now. As she is fixing dinner, she gets a call from her husband and Frida's father, Emiliano Suarez. Emiliano is the current chief of police. He is known for being a no nonsense cop who makes sure the job gets done and no criminal escapes his grasp. He is calling Carmela to let her know that he and Frida's twin sisters, Anita and Nikita, are going to be late coming home due to a lot of paperwork that Emiliano has to fill out. While her sisters aren't official cops, they are junior police cadets and they sometimes help their father with paperwork in hopes of having a higher chance at being high rank police officers when they are both of age.

"I got a call from your father; looks like he and your sisters will be working late again. Looks like it will be just the two of us tonight. Frida…..Frida Suarez did you hear what I just said." said Carmela trying to get her daughter's attention since she is looking at a magazine

"Huh! Yeah! Dad is busy, so is Anita and Nikita, it's just us!" said Frida

"You got that right, but you were reading that magazine about that band you like; what are their names again?" said Carmela

"The band is called the Hope Despairs; it's one of my favorite bands. Especially the lead singer of the band, Junko Kaname. They're coming to Miracle City in a few weeks and tickets are on sale this coming Friday. I have to keep looking at this magazine to remind myself of the tickets on sale otherwise I'll forget to buy them for us." said Frida showing her mom a page in her magazine

"Us!?" said Carmela

"Me and Manny!" said Frida

"What about Zoe?" Carmela asked

"I only have enough to buy two tickets, so she won't be able to go." said Frida

"Really?" said Carmela with a snickering look on her face

"Really! I used some of my allowance to buy a Sparkling Fairy CD." said Frida

"So this isn't just so you could spend some alone time with Manny in hopes of getting him to notice you as more than just a friend?" Carmela asked laughing a bit

"Well, maybe! Yes! We don't get enough time together, just the two of us." said Frida blushing a bit

"Didn't you and Zoe used to be friends?" Carmela asked

"Big emphasis on "used to be" even since the finger paint incident. We have a truce when we're around Manny." said Frida

"I wonder who that could be." said Carmela hearing a knock at the door, walking up to the door, opening the door, and noticing a dog jump Frida

"Hey, stop! Quit it! So who are you buddy? Frosty! Well nice to meet you Frosty?" said Frida trying to stop the dog from licking her but she enjoyed it too

"Frosty!?" said Carmela recognizing the dog

"Do you know him mom?" Frida asked

"Yes; he belongs to an old teacher of mine, Theo Ortega. I wonder what he's doing here?" said Carmela petting Frosty and noticing a letter on his collar

"What does the letter say mom?" Frida asked while her mother is reading the letter

"It's nothing you need to know about; it's just between me, him, and your father. Now come on; let's feed Frosty some dinner." said Carmela

* * *

Back at Fernando's antiques, Mimi and Razor are walking and Fernando is there waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Fernando asked

"At Miracle City Botanical Gardens!" said Mimi

"Was Manny with you; did you take him out to get a mystical Item?" Fernando asked again

"I think you know the answer to that already. I'll say this much; I didn't expect the Crown of Roses had a guardian to defend it." said Mimi

"And you had Manny fight it!?" Fernando shouted in anger

"No, I fought it! The only thing he did was fight off the minions that the monster produced and I made sure that if anything happened I was there to protect him." Mimi shouted back

"He's not supposed to be going after the mystical items; we're teaching him to defend himself against anyone who will want to go after his belt." said Fernando

"Then it might be best for him to actually go after the mystical items and learn to fight too. He can't just train from you and then do nothing afterwards; that's wasting the potential that he has for the order." said Mimi

"Don't talk like you're a member of the order!" said Fernando

"Well I could be one if you simply let me meet the leaders in person; I had to resort to calling them in order to at least get in contact with them." said Mimi

"What makes you think you're even ready to join the order full time? Is this because you carry your mother's mystical item that you think you're ready to be a full time member; are you trying to be exactly like her?" said Fernando

"No! I want to be like her and my real father!" Mimi shouted

(With that said, Mimi stormed off to her room in anger. Fernando tried to stop her, but she was too fast for her. Once she went upstairs, she slammed the door!)

"Well that could have gotten a whole lot worse!" said Razor

"Shut up! Is what she said to me true; did she really make sure Manny didn't fight the guardian of the Crown of Roses?" said Fernando

"Yes! She fought the guardian; all Manny did was defend himself against the minions that the guardian had. Mimi has shown fast progress since being able to activate her mother's mystical item, or in this case her. She could be just as powerful as her mother in 2 more years and her father in another 5 years." said Razor

"Why didn't you just come to me about the Crown of Roses being active?" Fernando asked Razor while drinking some milk

"Because you were busy and I didn't have enough time to get you to go get it; Mimi and Manny were close by and I figured that they could handle this." said Razor licking his paw

"Razor! They're just kids! They aren't like us when we were younger!" Fernando shouted

"I know that Fernando! However, my focus is to gather all the mystical items and to train the new wielder of the Belt of the Tiger; that is the wish of the original El Tigre. I wouldn't send them after the Crown of Roses if it meant that they could die, especially Manny." said Razor

"I hate you sometimes Razor!" said Fernando

"I know! By the way, I've been meaning to tell you that Frosty is in town." said Razor

"What's Frosty and Theo doing in Miracle City?" Fernando asked

"I didn't say Theo was with him; it's just Frosty!" said Razor

* * *

Back at the Suarez house, late at night, Frida is asleep with Frosty in her bed. Carmela is waiting downstairs reading her favorite law book. As she is reading, she hears the door opening; it's Emiliano, Frida's father, and he's carrying both Anita and Nikita who are both asleep. He took both of them to their rooms and headed over to Carmela who is on the couch. Emiliano then noticed the sad expression on Carmela's face.

"What's wrong Carmela?" said Emiliano

"This!" said Carmela showing Emiliano the letter

 _Dear Carmela and Emiliano,_

 _By the time you read this, I am already dead! I know that you two have left the order, but you may have to go back to them, or at the very least be prepared to fight against the threat that is going to come to Miracle City in 6 months. I don't know how, but I reason to believe that a certain mystical item is going to activate that will cause the destruction of Miracle City: The Statue of El Mal Verde! I have reason to believe that this mystical item will activate and come to Miracle City due to hearing about The Knights of Saint Angelo use one of their items to determine that it's going to activate soon and that it's the most threatening mystical item that is going to activate. You need to tell Rodolfo, Maria, Fernando, and anyone who is left about this. You guys may no longer be in the Order of Miracle anymore, but you do deserve to have a fighting chance against a monster._

 _From Theo_

 _PS: Please give Frosty a good home for me. He may be a living mystical item, but he's still a dog to me and he needs some love and attention; maybe your daughter Frida will be able to take care of him._

"I'm sorry Carmela! He was good man!" said Emiliano comforting his wife

"I know! Let's make sure to honor him on Dia de los Muertos!" said Carmela

"Ok! But what about Frosty? What if Arnold meant to give him to us because…...Frida!" said Emiliano

"We don't know if she'll be chosen or not; she's not thirteen yet so Frosty's powers won't work around her." said Carmela

"But when she does turn thirteen, then they will work and she might get pulled into the conflict. I thought she would be spared having to wield a mystical item like her sisters." said Emiliano

"We'll have to prepare regardless. Once Frida turns thirteen, then we'll know. In the meantime, we should probably get in contact with Rodolfo, Maria, and Fernando." said Carmela

"I agree!" said Emiliano

With that said, Carmela and Emiliano headed to their rooms and went to bed.

In Frida's room, she is asleep with her guitar and Frosty at the end of her bed. As she is sleeping, Razor appears at Frida's door and looks at Frosty. He then says: Nice to see you again Frosty!


	5. Rodolfo and Maria: How they met

**Author's note: This story does take place in 2016 for obvious reasons; it started on September 5. Also, while I am switching from present day and into the past, you should know that Rodolfo and Maria are 40 years old in the present and 17 years old in the past; Rodolfo is older.**

* * *

In Rodolfo and Maria's room, Maria is giving Rodolfo a massage after a long day; they made sure Manny was asleep before they did anything. Even though Rodolfo is retired from masked wrestling, he will spare with some of his wrestlers as long as he talks to Maria about it and she approves it first; he would sometimes have to convince her by either winning a game of chess (which is Maria's favorite game) and/or placing at least 926.13 pesos (50 dollars in USD) in the "Allow Rodolfo to Practice Wrestle" jar.

"From what I can tell, you didn't hurt yourself anywhere too bad, but I do feel some tension in your shoulder; at least none of your bones are broken." said Maria rubbing Rodolfo's shoulder

"These are just sparring matches that we have amongst ourselves, Maria." said Rodolfo

"Yes, but I know you wouldn't go easy on your team like that and neither would they since they are going against the legendary wrestler White Pantera." said Maria with a somewhat worried look on her face

"True, but I can't afford to get myself hurt like that anymore." said Rodolfo placing his hand on Maria's hand

"You miss it don't you?" said Maria

"Of course I do! You know how much I loved wrestling when I first met you." said Rodolfo looking at an old picture of him and Maria when they were younger

"Yes, I remember!" said Maria looking at the picture too

* * *

(23 Years ago)

Miracle City High School! It is known to be one of the wildest schools in all of Miracle City.

In the hallways of the school, there is a girl who is getting her books for her next class and she is cleaning her glasses at the same time; this girl is Maria Gutierrez. She is known to be one of the smartest kids in the High School. As she is getting her books, she noticed her best friend, Carmela Martinez.

"Hey Maria! How are you today!?" said Carmela while eating a bagel

"You know, the usual! So where's Emiliano; is he sick today?" said Maria closing her locker

"No! His dad needs help at the "Garage" so he won't be in school today." said Carmela

"Are you sure he isn't simply skipping school!?" said Maria with a look on her face

"He's not; I've managed to kick him of that habit a few weeks ago." said Carmela with a confident look on her face

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Maria asked

"I have my ways! Not remotely what I mean Maria; you know me better than that." said Carmela noticing the strange look on Maria's face

Just then a huge group of students began to surround the hall. Carmela and Maria headed over to see what is going on. It turns out that everyone is simply cheering for the wrestling team for their victory against Calavera High School. They were especially cheering for the Captain of the wrestling team, Rodolfo Rivera. He is known to be the best wrestler on the team.

"Looks like they're cheering for Rodolfo again; he must have won another match for the team." said Carmela

"I guess so!" said Maria with an apathetic tone

"Rodolfo, baby!" said a girl in a cheerleading uniform running up to Rodolfo and kissing him

"It's Carmelita" said Carmela with a negative tone

"Hey Carmelita! Nice to see you this morning!" said Rodolfo kissing her back

"Nice to see you too, Mi Amor! You crushed those other wrestlers easily; they didn't stand a chance." said Carmelita

"They put up a good fight, but they were no match for me. I am the best!" said Rodolfo flexing for the crowd

* * *

(In the present day)

"Hey, I wasn't that arrogant." said Rodolfo painting Maria's toenails

"Yes you were! You may not remember it that way, but I do." said Maria giggling

"How do you know you aren't mistaken?" said Rodolfo

"Because I'm smarter than you and this is coming from my perspective." said Maria

"Yes, but you have to admit that you were attracted to me back then." said Rodolfo teasing Maria a bit

* * *

(23 years ago)

"He seems to be full of himself." said Carmela

"Yeah, but he can back that up with his strength. I've looked up some of his matches; he really is good at what he does. At first I thought he might be cheating in his matches, but that doesn't seem to be the case." said Maria looking at some school sports results in the school's magazine

"Why were you looking him up? Do you have crush on him?" said Carmela noticing a strange look on Maria's face

"Oh, please! I don't like muscle headed guys; besides, Carmelita is with him and a lot of people think she beautiful, especially for a member of the Cheerleading Squad." said Maria

"You're beautiful too Maria!" said Carmela taking off Maria's glasses

"Not me, rather my "other self"" said Maria getting her glasses back and putting them back on

Maria and Carmela left for their class. The rest of the day was simple as usual: she went to class, had lunch, studied in the library, and went to her final classes. Once her last class was over, she headed to her locker to pick up a few things. She then noticed a walkie-talkie in her locker and a note that is addressed to "PP". Maria knew what that meant and headed for the roof of the school. Just then as she is closing her locker, Rodolfo is right there.

"Ahhh! "Maria shouted and about to fall on the ground but not before Rodolfo saves her from falling

"Sorry about that; I didn't mean to startle you!" said Rodolfo helping Maria get her books up

"You didn't startle me; I was just caught off guard. What is it that you want?" said Maria

"You're Maria Gutierrez right!?" Rodolfo asked

"Yes!" said Maria

"My name is Rodolfo Rivera!" said Rodolfo introducing himself formally

"I know who you are! I'm sure everyone in the school knows who you are. I have to be somewhere soon, so can you make this quick." said Maria

* * *

(Present day)

"Oh yeah, you were dismissive of me!" said Rodolfo getting into some shorts

"I wouldn't call it dismissive; I would prefer to call it apathetic. You know I wasn't into guys like you back then." said Maria while she's in the bathroom washing her face

"You mean handsome, compassionate, muscular….." said Rodolfo before getting interrupted by Maria

"Meathead, jock, party animal, womanizer, and guy with an ego the size of America (in short narcissistic)!" said Maria

"Which America were you referring too?!" Rodolfo asked

"North America!" Maria responded while coming out of the bathroom in a pink nightgown

"Ouch! But I wasn't like that when I talked to you; I was a gentlemen and I came to you with a noble cause." said Rodolfo

* * *

(23 years ago)

"I need a tutor; I'm falling behind in a few of my classes." said Rodolfo

"Define "a few"!?" Maria asked

"Math, Chemistry, and Geography!" said Rodolfo with an embarrassed look on his face

"Why do you need my help?" said Maria

"Because I've heard you're one of the smartest students in all of this school!" said Rodolfo

"I'm just one of them! Why come to me specifically? I'm sure there are other students who can help you." said Maria

"Actually, all my teachers recommended you to go for help since you do tutoring." said Rodolfo

"That's only for Middle School and sometimes Elementary School; I don't tutor my fellow students." said Maria with an embarrassed look on her face

"Can you make an exception?" Rodolfo begged her

"Why, because you're our school's wrestling star!?" said Maria

"If I don't improve my grades, I won't even be on the team anymore. I'm not asking you to help me simply because I'm a macho wrestler of the school, rather I'm asking you as a fellow student. Please!" said Rodolfo getting on his knees and begging

"If you're serious about this, then meet me at Miracle City's Grand Library this Saturday at 11:00 am." said Maria

"Thank You! I promise that I'll be there." said Rodolfo shaking her hand

"I have to go now!" said Maria running away

* * *

(In the present day)

"And that was when we set up our first date together!" said Rodolfo

"No it wasn't! It was a study session that you needed since you were failing your classes." said Maria flicking Rodolfo in the head

""Falling Behind!" I was falling behind; I wasn't failing any of them, you know that. I was close, but I wasn't failing!" said Rodolfo

"I'll give you that much! Also, you were still dating Carmelita; we didn't start dating for another year." said Maria getting in bed with Rodolfo

"Yes, but you were jealous of that fact at the time." said Rodolfo teasing her a bit

"No I wasn't!" said Maria trying to deny it a bit

"Yes you were!" said Rodolfo noticing that she is denying it

"No I wasn't…..at that time…..maybe later on when I started to get to know you better….tops." said Maria

"I'll let you get away with that! However, our next encounter was a bit different than usual." said Rodolfo with a sad tone

"The next time we would meet; we would fight each other for the first time." said Maria as she got close to Rodolfo

* * *

(23 years ago)

Maria then left and headed for the roof of the school. She made sure that she was alone before answering activating the walkie-talkie. Once she double checked her surroundings, she pressed the button to activate the walkie-talkie and took off her glasses

"This is Plata Peligrosa, signing on." said Maria/Plata Peligrosa

"What took you so long?" said a voice that sounded like Carmela

"I ran into a student who asked for my help studying. Sorry Lady Justice!" said Plata Peligrosa

"Aren't you going to apologize to me too?" said a guy on the same walkie-talkie

"For what Sniper Eye!?" said Plata Peligrosa

"Making me wait too!" said Sniper Eye

"It's not the same; you weren't even in school today. So, has a Mystical Item been activated?" said Plata Peligrosa

"Yes! It's called The Wolf's Pelt; it has the ability to turn anyone that wears it into a wolf. It's in Calavera so be careful you three." said another person over the walkie-talkie

"Ok!" said Plata Peligrosa

With that said, Maria (or Plata Peligrosa) headed down to the first floor to meet up with Carmela and Emiliano, who are Lady Justice and Sniper Eye respectively. Once she got into the sidecar of Emiliano's motorcycle, the three of them headed to Calavera.

* * *

Back with Rodolfo, he and Carmelita are making out behind the bleachers of the football field. Before they could continue, Rodolfo looked at his watch, realized what time it is, and stop kissing Carmelita.

"Sorry Mi Amor, but I have to go!" said Rodolfo

"Already!? Can't your part time job wait a little longer?" said Carmelita trying to get Rodolfo to kiss her again

"I'm afraid not! We can continue this later tonight at my place." said Rodolfo with a flirty tone

"I can't; my mother needs my help with something important on that day. However, we can meet up Saturday night at the usual spot." said Carmelita giving Rodolfo one final kiss

"Alright then!" said Rodolfo

Rodolfo and Carmelita went their separate ways. Rodolfo then grabbed bronze boots out of his backpack and headed for the direction of the Miracle City Church. He then met someone called Agatha Bravo; an elderly nun with gray hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin.

"You were almost late!" said Sister Agatha

"I am sorry Sister Agatha!" said Rodolfo

"Well you're here now and you're normally on time Rodolfo, so I won't punish you. A new Mystical Item has revealed itself; it's called The Pelt of the Wolf. You will find it in Calavera!" said Sister Agatha

"I will head there immediately!" said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, you are almost close into bathing in the power of the Sword of Salvation." said Sister Agatha stopping Rodolfo before he leaves

"I am in no hurry to bath in its power; Holy Father Antonio will know when I am ready. As long as I can fight for the good of the people in order to bring peace and order, I can wait." said Rodolfo

"Excellent! May the Light of Saint Angelo guide you well, White Pantera!" said Sister Agatha

"May the Light of Saint Angelo guide you well too, Sister Agatha." said Rodolfo

* * *

(The Present Day)

"The next time we would meet would be on the field of battle." said Rodolfo

"We were fighting on opposite sides over who would get the mystical item for their respective factions. Will Manny have to do the same thing?" said Maria with a worried tone and laying on Rodolfo's chest

"Fernando is making sure that Manny only learns to defend himself with his item, not involved in the conflict or going after mystical items like we did." said Rodolfo comforting Maria

"True! But as much as I hate to admit at times, Manny is growing up. Even if Fernando stops him or we forbid him, chances are he might disobey us and get involved in this conflict." said Maria

"If that does happen, then I'll be there to protect him." said Rodolfo

"Even though you don't have you boots?" said Maria

"I don't need my boots to defend our son; you know that! I especially don't need them to defend you too, Mi Amor!" said Rodolfo looking at Maria eye-to-eye

"You're right!" said Maria as she kisses Rodolfo passionately and turns off the lamp.

* * *

 **Author's note: When it comes to Rodolfo and Maria's past, I will be jumping around with it. This means part 2 will appear later on along with the other parts in future chapters. As for what they look like along with certain people who aren't my OCs, I ask that you imagine yourselves what they look like when they are younger. If you have any questions, tell me in the comments section or PM me; I like to hear what all of you think.**


	6. The life of Zoe Aves

Zoe's POV

My name is Zoe Aves! I am the daughter of Carmelita Aves and the granddaughter of Pachita Aves. I am also a servant of Sartana of the dead; a member of her Legion of the Dead (sort of). My mom and Grandmami are official members of her legion since they have been on it longer than me and they have shared in Sartana's power. I have to work my way up in her organization just like everyone else in order to share in her power; however, I'm not in a hurry.

My life consists of going to school, hanging out with Manny (and in a way Frida). While my feelings for Frida are of hatred and disgust(sometimes), I only tolerate her and try to be friends with her because of Manny; she does the same thing for me too. We get along with each other as best we can, otherwise we both lose Manny. However, I had to step up my game since she probably got a jumpstart on gaining Manny's affections while I was in Argentina

(Three days ago)

Sartana sent the three of us to Argentina to retrieve a mystical item called the Orb of Iguazu. It's a blue orb that is supposed to shoot out water the size of a waterfall. It's a shame that I can't use it; it would make for an awesome prank that I have in mind involving the girl bathroom. We've been using this new flight technology that was given to us by the head scientist of the Legion, Dr. Chipotle Sr. He created special flight technology that helps us fly in the air and they are equipped with lasers.

We're making use of the flight tech that was given to us in our fight against the Orb of Iguazu guardian creature that is defending the mystical item, which happens to be a humanoid female with the orb as its heart. We've been blasting at this guardian for a while and we haven't even used our mystical items on it yet, especially mine. My Grandmami's mystical item is the Sun Turkey, which is supposed to turn you into a turkey creature with the power of the sun; I sometimes don't get it since she barely uses it in battle anymore. My mother's mystical item is called the Amulet of the Vulture, which is supposed to turn you into a human-vulture. As for me, my mystical item is called the Raven of Shadows; this item once belonged to my father. I don't know much about him since he died when I was just a baby, but I do know his mystical item is very powerful; it not only gives the person the ability to control shadows, release Ravens made up of shadows for me to control, and shoot shadow blast. I've hear that it can do a lot more, but unfortunately I haven't been able to unlock all the powers; I can only absorbs shadows.

(Present day)

I'm in my French class and I'm half asleep listening to the teacher talk. The only reason I took this class is to have a period in the day where I can relax and do nothing; I also took it because it's the one class me and Manny share together, without Frida being around. Once the bell rang, I woke up from my sleep and grabbed my backpack, but not before Manny stops to talk to me.

"Hey Zoe, can I ask you something?" said Manny

"Sure! What is it?" I said to Manny

"How do you do it?" said Manny

"Do what?" I responded

"Pass French class without studying; I mean come on!" said Manny

"I learned French at an early age so I'm practically an expert." I told him with a sly look

"Then can you please help me; I stink at it, slightly." Manny got on his knees and begged

"I guess I can, but you're going to owe me one on this." I said

"What, why? Can't you simply help me out as a friend?" Manny said to me with an upset look

"Yes, but at the same time, not on this; I know you only took French so you can use it to pick up girls." I told him with an angry look on his face

"What….me….no! ( pretty girl passes by) Ok maybe a little! But seriously, I need your help at least getting a better grade than this." said Manny with a guilty look on his face for proving me right

"Alright, but you still owe me one. You have to do something for me on any day or night of my choosing; I want this in writing." I told him giving him a "favor contract"

"Deal! By the way, how was your trip to Argentina?" Manny asked me after signing the contract

"It was ok!" I told him

(Three days ago)

It was ok, but at the same time it was almost a disaster. We were barely able to avoid that guardian's water blast at all and we were almost drowned. Luckily for us, my Grandmami had some exploding egg bombs that helped with our escape. Then my mother hand me continue blasting it as a distraction while she snuck up to grab the orb from the guardian. She used her mystical item and turned herself into a human-vulture hybrid, swooped into the guardian and grabbed the orb, effectively weakening it for us. We then used our lasers on it and managed to destroy it completely. Afterwards, we headed back and reported back to Sartana and gave her the mystical item.

(Two days ago)

At our secret base, I was listening to Manny's Grandpapi, Jorge Rivera, teach us some of the basics of becoming one with our mystical items, when to use them, how to use them in a very dire situation, and some other stuff. The only reason I'm even here is so I can learn about how to activate my father's mystical item's full power at a fast rate and Grandmami says that he's supposed to be one of the best in the legion; I think she says that because she and him are always in their off again-on again relationship.

However, I have to learn alongside a bunch of idiots. Sergio(a kid with an obsession with Cowboys and Cowboy movies, Diego Chipotle( the son of Dr. Chipotle Sr. with almost the same intelligence as him but stupider), Sophia( the granddaughter of another veteran member of the Legion of the Dead and Italy's biggest crime lord, Don Baffi). And lastly, my stupid ex-boyfriend, Django. While he may take on the appearance as a skeleton, everyone knows he's just a regular human like everyone else, but he sees himself above everyone else. I thought he was cool at one point since I have an interest in bad boys, but I got tired of him because of him looking down on me and thinking he's better than me.

Jorge would put us through rigorous training, such as obstacle courses, martial arts, how to avoid getting hit by bricks, and infiltration training. Only half of this was relevant to me because my mother and Grandmami taught me half of this when I was just 10; the lesson that I'm enjoying the most is the infiltration training. It's my favorite because it's what me and my family do. We go around robbing banks and museums as part of our mission. The purpose for our robberies is to help fund certain missions for the legion; we're just one of the many infiltration teams out there. However, we get paid the most since we're risking our lives and the possibility of going to jail without the legion bailing us out. Our team is called the Flock of Fury; it's consist of my Grandmami (Lady Gobbler), my mother (Voltura), and me (Black Cuervo)

(Present day)

After school was over with, I headed over to Manny's house where I helped him relearn all the basics of French and how to speak it; however, I made sure to stay clear of all the "love words" that he could use to pick up girls. Then his mother came in carrying her guitar.

"I'm home mijo! Zoe, it's nice to see you." said Manny's mother(Maria)

"Hi Mrs. Rivera!" I said while showing Manny the basic words to say in French

"Hey mom!" said Manny

"What are you two doing?" Maria asked us

"Teaching him how not to pick up girls." I said embarrassing Manny a bit

"I wasn't going to use French to pick up girls! Ok, maybe a little! What, isn't that what dad did to impress you?" said Manny trying not to admit it in front of his mom but had to since she could tell he's lying

"That was only one aspect of it Manny; French can only get you so far! Now I need you to run a quick errand for me. I need you to deliver this package to Mrs. Chichita before dinner." said Maria giving Manny a package

"Ok!" said Manny getting up from the table and leaving

"Zoe, if you want, would like to stay for dinner with us?" Maria offered me

"I can't! My mom is going to be working late so it's just me and my Grandmami; I have to help her cook tonight." I told her while getting some of my stuff

"I see you know a lot about French." said Maria

"My Grandmami taught me when I was younger! I'm teaching him everything that I know, minus the words that could be used to pick up girls." I told her

"Because you want to make sure that he doesn't flirt with anyone other than you?" Maria said with a sly look on her face

"Yes, but I'm only doing this because he owes me a favor that I'm going to cash in later on in the future." I told her

"If you don't mind me making a suggestion, why don't you use this favor in December on the day of the Christmas Festival." Maria suggested to me

"Why wait to cash in on that favor then?" I asked

"It's just some girl-to-girl advice if you still have feelings for my son. I know how you and Frida feel about him. He may just see you two as his friends now, but if you want to get him to notice you as more than just that then you need some romantic settings for that." said Maria placing her hand on my head

"Why are you telling me this; wouldn't it be more useful to tell Frida?" I asked her

"Just because I taught Frida some of the basics of being a musician and singing, doesn't mean that I favor her in your battle to win Manny's heart. Besides, I'm sure Manny likes you too; he's just a little oblivious at the moment; most boys his age are. Just give Manny some time!" said

"Fine! See you later!" I said heading for the door

"Before you go, if you don't mind me asking, how is your mother?" Maria asked me

"She's fine! You two used to be friends!" I said

"Yes! She's told you!" said Maria

"No, but I saw some of her old pictures of her and you when you were younger at one point." I said

"Yes, but as we grew older things got complicated. I've tried reconnecting with her but to no avail. If you could, can you please tell her to contact me; I would like to catch up with her." said Maria with a slightly sad look on her face

"Sure! (to Rodolfo/Mr. Rivera)Hey Mr. Rivera; Bye Mr. Rivera!" I said walking out the door

"Bye Zoe! (to Maria) Are you still trying to see if you can reconnect with Carmelita?" said Rodolfo

"Yes! I may have lost touch with her, but I want to try and reconnect despite us being on two different sides and since our children are friends." said Maria with a sad look on her face

"Well you know Carmelita can be a bit stubborn at times!" said Rodolfo placing his hand

"I know! By the way, what have you been telling our son? How you used French to impress me!" said Maria pulling on Rodolfo's ear

"Ow, ow, ow!" said Rodolfo screaming in pain

I could overhear them talking about how stubborn my mom can be, which is totally true. As for Manny's mom, I wonder, did she give me approval to be with Manny or something!? Either way, I know I'm going to be with Manny; Frida doesn't stand a chance. I know that my feelings are stronger. However, will I have to fight him one day?

Back at home, I arrived to see my Grandmami watching her favorite show, The Wonderful World of Knitting. Once I grabbed the remote and changed the channel in order to get her attention, we started making dinner together. After we finished making our dinner and I turned the television back onto the "The Wonderful World of Knitting", Grandmami started a conversation with me.

"So how was school today?" Grandmami asked me

"Boring, like always! I thinking of skipping school tomorrow." I told her

"Really!? Wouldn't that mean you couldn't be around Manny!" said Grandmami

"We're just friends Grandmami!" I said to while trying to hide my blushing face

"That's how it starts with the Rivera men! We start off as friends, then we fall in love with them, and then they break our hearts for some reason. You might want to be careful with that "friend" of yours." said Grandmami while eating her peas

"So are you forbidding me to have a crush on Manny like mom forbids me?" I asked her

"No; that's your mother's rule, not mine! Also, you two are still young and he's still an idiot; all boys his age are like that." said Grandmami placing her hand on mine head

"So you don't mind me giving him mom's ticket for that play you want to see in a couple of days?" I asked

"I don't mind, much! I won't stop you from being friends with the Rivera boy or falling in love with him. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you in the end; if he does, then your mother and I can simply hurt him." said Grandmami

"Would his Grandpapi approve of that?" I teased her bit while getting up to get some water

"I don't care what that man thinks of me or what I would do to his grandson if I hurt him!" said Grandmami trying to deny that she cared

"Hello, Casa de Adios, can you please connect me to Jorge….." I said grabbing the phone and making a call to Casa de Adios

"Wrong number! What!? When you're my age and your future spouse (regardless if it's Rivera or not) is dead, you may want to hang out with some old flames who also have dead spouses." said Grandmami taking the phone away from me

After we finished eating dinner and I watching my favorite show, Dread Masters, I got ready for bed. As I was getting ready for bed, I looked at my mystical item and my Black Cuervo helmet. I thought to myself that if I do have to face Manny one day, will he me better if he doesn't know that it's me?


	7. El Tigre meets Black Cuervo

In Manny's room, his father is helping Manny straighten his tie. Since Manny is going with Zoe and Pachita to the Miracle City theater, he has to dress formal for it; he has to wear a black suit, dress pants, dress shoes, and a white dress shirt. Once his father deemed him ready, the two showed him to Maria, who thought Manny looked just as handsome as a Rivera man should be. The two of them headed for Rodolfo's car and he drove Manny to the meeting point that Zoe told him about. As they are driving, Rodolfo begins to have a conversation with Manny about him working at Fernando's Antiques.

"So Manny, how are things at your part time job?" Rodolfo asked while driving

"Pretty boring! All I do is "boring task"." said Manny with a disinterested look on his face

"Well in a job, sometimes you have to do boring task in a job; they aren't always going to be exciting." said Rodolfo with a cheery attitude

"He says that there are better jobs that I can do, but he says I'm not old enough or that I'm just a kid; I'm teenager already." said Manny

"You may have just turned 13 mijho, but you're still young; I'm sure Fernando is just doing what he thinks is best so you're not overwhelmed with too much responsibility." said Rodolfo

"Except Mimi gets to hunt mystical items on her own time." Manny whispered

"What was that?" Rodolfo asked

"Nothing! I think I see Zoe and her Grandmami; Zoe really looks nice tonight." said Manny staring at Zoe wearing a purple dress with a white corsage

"Manny….Manny….Manny! You were staring; you shouldn't stare like that." said Rodolfo getting his son's attention

"I wasn't staring! I was just surprised since I've never seen Zoe in a dress before." said Manny getting himself together

"You're blushing mijho!" said Rodolfo teasing his son

"No I'm not! I gotta go dad, they're probably waiting for me, see you in a few hours, bye!" said Manny getting out of the car

"Ok, be good!" said Rodolfo

With that said, Rodolfo drove away! As he is driving, he places a call to Fernando.

At Fernando's Antique store, Razor is watching the moonlight on the roof of the store. He then sensed that three new mystical items have revealed themselves: The Locket of Love, The Staff of the Monkey, and The Tablet of Huixtocihuatl. The Staff of the Monkey gives the wielder the qualities of a monkey and the ability to control monkeys. The Locket of Love gives the wielder the ability to see their or anyone else's true love. Not much is known about the tablet because it never played an active role in the war. These three mystical items are located at the Miracle City theater. Since Fernando is out and Mimi is with some friends, Razor decides to head to the theater himself since Manny is there

Back with Manny, he, Zoe, and Pachita headed into the theater to find their seats. They headed up the stairs to the balcony area where they are going to be watching the play; Manny and Zoe had to help Pachita up so she wouldn't fall. Once they got to their seats, they sat down and waited for the play to start.

"So what's this play about anyway?" Manny asked

"Something you children will grow to appreciate when you're adults!" said Pachita

"It's going to be boring!" said Zoe rolling her eyes

"I took your mother to see this play when she was your age; she thought it was boring too for a few more years." said Pachita to Zoe

Just then the play begins to start. As they play continues on, Zoe grabs some candy out of her purple purse and offers it to Manny.

"How did you manage to sneak that in?" Manny asked

"It's easy! Normally I would sneak it in my pockets, but this dress doesn't have any. I look ridiculous in it!" said Zoe

"I don't think you look ridiculous!" said Manny

"Thanks!" said Zoe blushing a bit

"Manny, can you hear me?" said Razor via telepathy

"Razor!? Where are you?" said Manny

"I'm outside the theater; I'm about to head in now. Some mystical items have just revealed themselves." said Razor

"Is Mimi with you?" Manny asked

"No, just me! I couldn't get to her or Fernando! When you get the chance, meet me in the bathroom. Also, be on the lookout for any possible enemies?" said Razor

"Possible enemies!?" said Manny

"Other people with mystical items! I can sense their presence here, but I can't tell who is wielding them and what they are wielding." said Razor

"Ok! (to Zoe) I'll be right back!" said Manny

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked

"To the bathroom!" said Manny

Once Manny headed to the bathroom, he found Razor in one of the stalls and activated his El Tigre belt in order to transform into El Tigre. Once he transformed, he and Razor head out to find the mystical items that have been activated. El Tigre then notices that all the people aren't moving at all.

"What's going on here? This is like that " said Manny noticing the people frozen

"We're in another of Fernando's safe space?" said Razor

"Really!? Then where is he?" said Manny

"Not here of course! One of Fernando's mystical item's powers is to create a safe space that prevents wielders of mystical items from fighting in the public area without him being here. It brings them and activated mystical items to this world. This has happened before in his antique store when you arrived on birthday; I take it this means you forgot." Razor explained

"No! Ok, maybe a little! What is his mystical item?" El Tigre asked

"As much as I would like to tell you all about Fernando's mystical item, he's asked me that I not reveal the specifics to you; he thinks you'll find it confusing." said Razor

"Whatever! So where are the mystical items?" El Tigre asked

"They are all downstairs in the storage basement of the theater. Lucky for us, they are all in one place for us to get." said Razor

"Do they have any guardians like the one from the Crown of Roses?" said El Tigre with a worried look on his face

"I don't think so. Only certain mystical items have guardians and these items in particular don't have any I believe; I could be wrong of course." said Razor

After going down a lot of steps to get to storage closet, El Tigre and Razor arrived at the door to the storage basement and headed inside; however, they didn't realize that someone is following them and that someone is Black Cuervo. In the storage basements, a lot of props from various different shows are stored down here, from things such as fake trees, prop ships, billboards, and all sorts of things used for plays. As they are walking, Razor notices two of the mystical items: The Locket of Love and The Tablet of Huixtocihuatl. The Locket is silver, has red and pink heart on it, and has silver beads holding it. The Tablet of Huixtocihuatl has nothing on it but strange writing in words that Manny can't read.

"That was easy; now all we have to do is find the Staff of the monkey." said El Tigre

"Looking for this!" said Black Cuervo holding a rod that has a silver statue of a monkey on the top of the rod

"Hey, who are…...oh! Hey, give those back you….girl. Hey!" said El Tigre before getting punched by Black Cuervo

El Tigre used his chain claws to grab onto Black Cuervo before she could fly away with the three mystical items. As he is holding on to her, the two of them crash onto a fake rooftop building.

"Who are you!?" said El Tigre

"I am known as Black Cuervo, but you can call me "oof"" said Black Cuervo with a flirty tone

""Oof!"" said El Tigre

"Yes, as in…" said Black Cuervo before punching him

"Oof!" said El Tigre getting punched to the other side of the room

"Since you're a lady, I'll go easy on you." said El Tigre getting back up

"Don't underestimate me! You know, from this angle, you're kind of cute!" said Black Cuervo winking at him

"Well I…" said El Tigre blushing before Razor interrupts him

"Can you focus on getting the mystical items first El Tigre?" said Razor

"You could help me!" said El Tigre

"I'm not a fighter at the moment!" said Razor

"What do you mean "at the moment"?" said El Tigre

"You need to get stronger for me to unlock power that can help assist you. (through telepathy) All I can do is place mystical items in my vault. Just bring them over to me and I'll be able to store them away." said Razor

El Tigre noticed a fake moon hanging over Black Cuervo. He fired his tiger claw darts at the rope and caused the fake moon to drop on Black Cuervo. He then used this opportunity to grab the mystical items away from her, but he only managed to grab the Staff of the monkey since she began to point her laser at him. He avoided the attack and threw some show props at her a lighting speed in order to distract her. She would blast the props with her laser in order make sure she didn't get hit by the props. She didn't notice that El Tigre ran up toward her and grabbed the Locket of Love and The Tablet of Huixtocihuatl. He ran as fast as he could from her in order to reach Razor, but she used her jetpack to grab El Tigre and bring him into the air with her; however, El Tigre threw The Staff of the Monkey to Razor and he took it away to the vault. In the air, El Tigre grabs the Locket of Love but Black Cuervo grabbed it too. Just then a portal appears behind Black Cuervo.

"Looks like my ride is here!" said Black Cuervo

"You're not going anywhere!" said El Tigre trying to get the Locket of Love

"I think I am!" said Black Cuervo brining

"Not before I….." said El Tigre before Black Cuervo give him a passionate kiss that causes him to drop his guard and causing her to let him go

"Adios El Tigre! Maybe next time, you'll win against me!" said Black Cuervo

"Adios Black Cuervo!" said El Tigre smiling from just having his first kiss

Back with Black Cuervo, she brings the mystical items to Sartana; Voltura and Django are with her.

"Excellent work my daughter!" said Voltura

"Unfortunately, I was unable to get the Staff of the Monkey!" said Black Cuervo

"As long as you got the Tablet of Huixtocihuatl, we don't need the Staff of the Monkey. In regards to the Locket of Love, we may have some use for it in the future, maybe. Keep up succeeding and you'll be able to share in my power one day. You may go now! (to Django) Lock up the Tablet of Huixtocihuatl!" said Sartana taking the mystical items from her and sending Black Cuervo back to the theater

"Yes Nana!" said Django taking the tablet away

"You seem troubled Carmelita!" said Sartana

"I know you wanted to test my daughter, but I don't like the idea of her having to fight El Tigre, especially considering that they are friends outside of all this. The worse thing that could happen is she'll develop feelings of love, true love, for the Rivera boy. Send me to eliminate him!"

"No! We can't simply get rid of El Tigre, not yet! The awakening of the Belt of the Tiger is going to cause more mystical items to awaken, especially the most powerful mystical items; getting rid of him will most likely cause them all to become dormant again. Besides, I have plans for the Rivera boy that require him to remain alive. As for your daughter, her feelings may bring him over to our side. If that happens, then leave everything to me." said Sartana

"What about Jorge? He might not want that!" said Voltura

"Like I said, leave it to me!" said Sartana

Back with El Tigre, he went back to the stall and turned back into Manny. As a result, the safe space shut down. Manny made sure to get himself together in order to look normal in front of Zoe and Pachita; he wanted to hide the fact that he was just in a fight and got kissed by Black Cuervo. He also noticed that no time had passed so he headed back to Zoe and Pachita; however, Zoe is gone and Pachita is asleep.

"Oh Jorge, you found the egg!" said Pachita giggling in her sleep

"Uh, Grandmami Aves!" said Manny waking her up

"Huh, what! Oh, it's you!" said Pachita

"Where did Zoe go and were you dreaming about my Grandpapi?" Manny asked her

"I asked her to get me some peanuts. Also, I don't dream about your grandfather; this is a different Jorge. And another thing: Unless you and Zoe get married, don't call me Grandmami." said Pachita grabbing Manny by the tie

"Got it!" said Manny

"Here are your peanuts Grandmami!" said Zoe

"Thank my granddaughter!" said Pachita

"You seem happy about something Zoe!" said Manny noticing a really happy smile on her face

"It's nothing!" said Zoe hiding the fact that she was able to kiss Manny as Black Cuervo

As Razor is heading back to the Antique store, he stops and starts smelling the air. He then says to himself: _It looks like the owner of The Staff of the Monkey has arrived in Miracle City._

 **Author's note: Just so there is no confusion or in case anyone forgot, Fernando's safe space in a sense stops people from using their mystical items in public and places them in a world where time is frozen and it allows them to fight; it will feel like no time has passed at all to them the moment hostile intentions between mystical items stop. More will be explained about Fernando's mystical item in the future.**


	8. Meet Alice Grainger

At Fernando's Antique store, Fernando is holding a punching bag while El Tigre is punching it; Razor is simply watching them while sipping on some milk. While hitting the punching bag, El Tigre wonders why Black Cuervo didn't try going after his belt while they are fighting. El Tigre then ask Fernando why no one has tried going after his belt without him knowing about his fight with Black Cuervo; only Razor and Mimi (who was recently told) know about this.

"So, I know this is all supposed to help me defend myself and all, but when exactly is someone going to go after me or my belt?" Manny asked

"You don't want that to happen!" said Fernando

"Because the people who may want to go after your belt are playing it safe with you. You have one of the king mystical items, they aren't going to just rush in and attack you without a plan to take you down. Even if you just got your mystical item, they don't want to risk you defeating them with the power you have." said Razor giving Manny a proper answer

"Besides, you don't want them to come after you! Trust me when I say this Manny: The life of hunting down mystical items and fighting people with mystical items is not for you; it's not all fun and games." said Fernando shutting off the safe space in the room

"Yeah, but at least it's exciting!" said Manny

"You saying that the life you have right now is boring?" Fernando asked

"No; well sometimes it is with school!" said Manny

"Then join a club!" said Fernando

"Clubs aren't starting for another month! However, I'm thinking of joining the football (soccer) club again or the art club, if Zoe's mom isn't in charge again. I don't know why but I feel like she's out to get me every time I see her." said Manny

"Did you do something to her?" Mimi asked

"No, she just doesn't like me for some reason; it showed when I attended Zoe's 8th birthday party." said Manny

"Maybe she's afraid that you might hurt her daughter." said Fernando

"What! I would never hurt Zoe; she's my friend." said Manny

"Hey Manny, can you help me out with an errand?" said Mimi grabbing a list off the counter

"Sure Mimi!" said Manny

"What is this errand?" Fernando asked her

"Getting food for dinner tonight; it's my turn to cook!" said Mimi with an annoyed look on her face

"Razor, has a mystical item activated itself?" Fernando asked not trusting Mimi's word

"Nope!" said Razor getting up and heading over to Manny and Mimi

"Typical! (to Manny) Come on Manny!" said Mimi as she, Manny, and Razor leave

With that said, Mimi and Manny left to go shopping; Razor decided to follow them. Once they left, Fernando begins to sit down and think about a conversation that he and Rodolfo had a few days ago.

(Flashback)

The Broken Sombrero! A bar where most of the people in Miracle City go to drink, party, or drown their sorrows in alcohol. One night, Fernando headed over there to meet up with Rodolfo because he wanted to talk to him about Manny and the Belt of the Tigre respectively.

"So, how is Manny progressing?" Rodolfo asked

"At an average rate for anyone who just received their mystical item and trying to figure out how it works." said Fernando as he's drinking

"Has he started gathering mystical items or been in the vicinity of other mystical items?" Rodolfo asked as he noticed something wrong with Fernando

"Yes! Mimi and Razor brought him along on an unauthorized hunt. That girl is just like her mother! I'm doing what I can to teach your son how to defend himself whenever the other factions decide to take action against him, but I don't think that will prevent him from wanting to go on these hunts. I'm sorry that I'm letting you and Maria down!" said Fernando

"You don't have to apologize!" said Rodolfo

Back in the present day, Manny, Mimi, and Razor are at the Miracle City Grand Market in order to search for some supplies for dinner; mainly, Manny is carrying all the food that Mimi planes on buying. At the same time, they are looking for the person who The Staff of the Monkey belongs too. They are currently having their conversation via Razor's telepathy.

"So, the wielder of the Staff of the Monkey is somewhere in the market!" said Manny

"Yes! I can't pinpoint his exact location at the moment, but I can sense his presence in the market." said Razor

"I know you managed to get the mystical item yourself, but I'm sorry that I wasn't able help you the other night." said Mimi

"No problem! I still managed to win in the end!" said Manny with a cocky look on his face

"I wouldn't call last night a big win; we lost two mystical items to Black Cuervo all because of a kiss." said Razor rolling her eyes

"Was it your first kiss Manny?" Mimi teased Manny

"Yes!" said Manny blushing

"Then it was worth it; but next time, try not to fall for her advances while in combat. If you're going to be a member of the Order of Miracles, you can't allow yourself to fall for the enemy, unless you can bring her to our side." said Mimi

"Have you fought Black Cuervo before?" Manny asked

"I have, but only twice! We were fighting over a mystical item called…" said Mimi

(Before Mimi could say anything, someone ran past them and grabbed some of the groceries that Manny was carrying)

"Hey, where did some of the bags go?" said Manny

"He took them! That kid in the brown hoodie; he's also the guy that can wield the Staff of the Monkey!" said Razor

"After him!" said Manny

Manny, Mimi, and Razor began to chase after the guy with the brown hoodie. The guy in the brown hoodie noticed them chasing him and ran away as fast as possible.

At the Miracle City gym, Rodolfo is putting his wrestlers through his daily training regimen, which consisted of weight lifting, pushups, sit ups, punching the punching bags, jump rope, and sparring. As he is watching his wrestlers, he thinks back to the conversation he had with Fernando the other night

.

(Flashback)

"Maria and I hoped that Manny could continue living a normal life without the mystical items in his life. However, I've thought about the possibility of him getting involved in the conflict whether he liked it or not." said Rodolfo

"What do you mean?" Fernando asked

"I've been noticing my old partner in town lately!" said Rodolfo with an angry look

"What's he doing here?" Fernando asked

"I don't know; I haven't gone up to him, yet!" said Rodolfo

"Does Maria know!?" Fernando asked

"Of course she does; I can't keep secrets from! I've told her to be on the lookout and to let me know if he comes in contact with her." said Rodolfo

"I wonder if The Knights of Saint Angelo is going to make moves in Miracle City again? It's been 21 years since they made any more moves in Miracle City after you betrayed them. I've been keeping track of their movements for a while and they've been a lot more active in Saudi Arabia, France, and two states in North America ( New York and California)." said Fernando

"What could possibly draw them here again?" said Rodolfo

"You're seriously asking that; you used to be one of them!" said Fernando

"I know, but that was a long time ago! Things may have changed in ways that I can't comprehend. I better head back to the theater and pick up Manny. It was nice talking to you face to face Fernando." said Rodolfo as he's getting up

"Before you go Rodolfo, there's something I would like to recommend for you and Maria to talk about." said Fernando

Back in the present day, Mann, Mimi, and Razor are running as fast as possible to chase down the thief that stole most of their food.

"This guy is really fast; we may not be able to catch him." said Manny

"He's going right! " said Razor

"You and Razor go right; I'll go left!" said Mimi

Manny and Razor did what she said and followed the guy right. While they continued running, the hooded figure began to throw food at them, but Manny is able to dodge it; it's not hitting Razor at all since he's just a spirit. Just then, Mimi jumps from the right side and grabs the hooded figure and takes off the hood; it's a kid with red-long spiky hair, light brown skin, green eyes, and he has silver earrings. She then activates her mystical item and the safe space activates. Manny activates his mystical item, turns into El Tigre, and restrains the guy with his chain-claws the kid

"Hey let go of me! I won't go back to that place you crazy place!" said the hooded kid

"What are you talking about?" said El Tigre

"You guys are with the Knights of Saint Angelo; you have mystical items." said the hooded kid

"The Knights of Saint Angelo!? (to Manny) Let him go Manny!" said Mimi

"What's your name?" Razor asked

"Damian Soto! What's it to ya?" said Damian with an annoyed look on his face

"Damian, this is yours!" said Razor showing Damian the Staff of the Monkey

"Is that supposed to be my mystical item?" said Damian

"It is!" said Razor

"How do you know about mystical items?" El Tigre asked

"Because the Knights of Saint Angelo were trying to prepare him to wield one." said a woman with blonde hair, Caucasian skin, and is wearing an all sliver suit-dress

"Who are you?" El Tigre asked

"Hello Alice!" said Razor

"Alice! As in Alice Grainger!" said Mimi with an excited look on her face

"Yes! It's nice to meet you Mimi Anderson and you too Manny Rivera!" said Alice

"Who is she?" El Tigre asked

"That is Alice Grainger; she's one of the Grand Masters of The Order of Miracles."

At Miracle City University, Maria is writing a letter of recommendation for one of her students. As she is filling this out, she's looking at a picture of her, Rodolfo, and Manny(when he was a baby). Just then, she noticed her office phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello!" said Maria

"Hello Maria!" said an elderly woman on the phone

"Mother! How did you get this number?" Maria said in horror and anger

"The university's website, obviously!" said Maria's mother

"I'm hanging up now!" said Maria

"I know that Manny has been chosen by the Belt of the Tiger; he's going to get caught up in the conflict." said Maria's mother

"No he won't; Rodolfo and I will never let that happen!" said Maria

"Are you sure about that? You can't avoid this conflict, Maria! Your son has one of the king mystical items; I could teach him how to use it properly, unlike that friend of yours." said Maria's mother

"You stay the hell away from my son!" said Maria in anger

"Very well! However, I'm not the only one who wants Manny on their side you know; that woman wants him too!" said Maria's mother

Maria then hung up the phone and hit her desk in anger. One of the faculty members asked Maria if everything is ok; Maria told them that she just dropped something that broke. Maria started to remember what Rodolfo told her the other night

(Flashback)

After Rodolfo and Manny came back home the other night and Manny headed to his room to get ready for bed. Rodolfo and Maria went to their room and as they are getting ready for bed, Maria starts to ask about Fernando and Manny's training.

"So how's Fernando?" Maria asked

"He's fine! However, he feels that you're asking too much from him and he's recommending that we tell Manny about our lives as mystical item hunters…...before Alice shows up." said Rodolfo

"What!? Alice is coming here! When!?" said Maria with a surprised look on her face

"Fernando doesn't know; all she told him is when she finishes up some things in London." said Rodolfo

"I don't believe this! What are we going to do?" said Maria starting to panic

We have to tell Manny!" said Rodolfo grabbing Maria's hands

"No!" said Maria

"Maria! It's better that he hear about it from us than someone else. We'll take it one step at a time; we won't tell him about your mother." said Rodolfo comforting Maria

"Alright!" said Maria as she heads over to the closet and opens a huge chest, revealing a strange glove

"You don't have wield it anymore Maria!" said Rodolfo closing the chest

"I may not have a choice" said Maria with a worried look and Rodolfo giving her a hug.


	9. A Girl and Her Idol

Frida's POV

I'm waiting in line! A long, long, long, line! My purpose for waiting in line: getting tickets to see the Hope Despair's concert with Manny, my best friend. Since Zoe probably got a lead on winning Manny's affections at that play they went to together, going to this concert is the best way to get ahead; we'll be going unsupervised. I'm also waiting in line with Frosty, our family's new dog (that is not a police dog). Ever since he was left on our doorstep by my mother's mentor or someone connected to him, we've been bonding quite well. Unlike the police dogs that belong to my dad and my sisters, Frosty actually likes me. I don't know why, but I feel that we have this strong connection to each other; almost like we're meant to be together.

After waiting in line for such a long time, I finally arrived at the ticket booth and purchased the two tickets meant for me and Manny. Once I got the tickets, I decided to take Frosty to the park and play with him; I even brought a ball for him to play with. As the two of us played fetch, I noticed my twin sisters training with one of the instructors for police cadets. While they may not be old enough to be real police officers yet, papa managed to get them in a special training program that is meant for people at the ages of 13 and up. Then suddenly, the two of them walked up to me.

"What are you doing here Frida?" Anita asked

"Playing with Frosty! Aren't you two supposed to be training?" I told them

"We're taking a break! (looking at Frosty) I get that this dog belongs to an old friend of mom, but he seems so simple." said Nikita

"He's not like our dogs!" said Anita

"Good! The last thing we need is more police dogs in our house and tearing up my posters. Which reminds me, keep Brutus and Hercules out of my room; I found them tearing up one of my posters again." I said rolling my eyes at them

"Hey, they like to fight over things!" said Nikita

"Maybe next time you shouldn't leave your posters on the ground!" said Anita

"Maybe next time you'll keep your dogs out of my room! (noticing in the distance) What in the world? Is that; it couldn't be!" I said moving out of the way

"Hey! Move out of the way!" said a girl on a moped

"Huh! Ahhh!" said Anita and Nikita screaming as the moped crashed into them

After the moped crashed into Anita and Nikita, the person riding on it got up. This person is a female with pale skin, pink hair in pigtails, a blue eye on the left and a red eye on the right, about 5'8, and she's wearing a pink leather jacket, black and white shirt, a black and white mini skirt, and pink boots."

"Hey are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah! My moped's break suddenly stopped working! Sorry about that! " said the girl on the moped

"I….I...you….you're…..you're Junko Kaname! I'm Frida Suarez; I'm your biggest fan!" I said with a huge smile on her face

"Nice! (looking at Anita and Nikita) I hope those two are ok!" said Junko Kaname

"Don't worry about them; they're fine!" I said brushing off her sisters

"Are they your sisters?" Junko Kaname asked

"Unfortunately!" I said rolling my eyes

"Hey, what's the deal crashing into us like that?" said Anita

"We could have you arrested for that!" said Nikita

"Sorry little officers!" said Junko Kaname

"They're not real cops; they're just cadets and they can't arrest anyone! (to Anita and Nikita) Also, it was an accident!" I said

"I bet!" said Anita and Nikita at the same time

"It really was an accident! My moped's breaks just suddenly stopped working. I better take it to a repairmen!" said Junko Kaname

"I know one nearby that can help; Frosty and I will take you there!" I said to her with a huge smile

"Thanks! "said Junko Kaname

With that said, Frosty and I took Junko Kaname to a nearby mechanic to get her moped fixed. Once we got her moped checked in, we headed to the nearby convenience store and bought some churros, slushies and burritos; I even got some doggy treats for Frosty. I used this rare opportunity to get as close as possible to my idol (and if possible mentor).

"So, what were you doing out on that moped in the first place?" I asked her while eating a churro

"Taking in the sights! My band and just finished practicing for a concert we're doing here." said Junko Kaname slurping on a green slushy

"I know about your concert; me and Manny are going to your concert!" I said showing her the tickets

"Who's Manny; your boyfriend?" Junko Kaname asked me

"No, he's just my friend! However, I would like him to be my boyfriend. That's why I'm inviting him to your concert so I can have a chance to increase that and get ahead of Zoe." I said

"Who's Zoe?" Junko Kaname asked

"My former-current friend that Manny and I hang out with; it's a long story! (to Frosty) However, Frosty is my best friend." I said while giving Frosty a doggy treat

"How long have you had him?" Junko Kaname asked while looking at Frosty

"I only recently got him! He belonged to an old friend of my mom; he just asked my mom to give him a good home and he ran up to me. It's nice to have another dog other than a police dog in the house." I said while petting Frosty and giving him a kiss

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you Frida?" Junko asked petting Frosty

"12! I'm going to be 13 in 4 months! It's only a matter of time before Frida Suarez will be a teenager. Then the rest of my bandmates and I will be the same age!" I said

"Dang! Could you excuse me for a bit Frida; I need to answer this call. Can you watch my guitar for a bit?" said Junko hearing her cell phone ring and letting Frida hold her black and white bass guitar

"Sure! (to Frosty) Of course I'm going to ask for her autograph! This is my idol! Well Manny's mom was my idol and I'm grateful for what she's done for me and my band but this is my current idol since she makes the same music me and the Atomic Sombreros make." I said

"Hey Frida! Hey Frosty!" said Rosa as she and Tenny walk up to her

"Rosa! Teeny! What are you two doing here?" I asked

"We were at your house to come get you for practice at Teeny's house but you weren't there; we figured you might still be in line getting those tickets for the Hope Despairs concert for you and Manny." said Rosa

"Sorry girls; I lost track of time!" I said

"Thanks for watching my guitar Frida! Who are these two?" said Junko walking over to Frida

"Junko Kaname!" said Rosa and Teeny is shock and happiness

"I see I have some more fans!" said Junko grabbing her guitar from Frida

"This is Rosa and Teeny; they're my friends and they are part of my band!" I said to Junko

"You have a band!?" said Junko

"Yeah; we're the Atomic Sombreros!" I said

"I see! Maybe when I have some more free time, I can hear you guys play! There's my ride!" said Junko as a limo pulls up

"You're leaving!" I said with a disappointed look on her face

"Unfortunately, my manager needs me for to do something! They say they'll pick up my moped for me. It was nice meeting you all; I look forward to seeing you guys play." said Junko giving Frida and her friends an autograph and her phone number before leaving

"I can't believe it; Junko Kaname gave me her autograph and her phone number! Best Day Ever!" I shouted and fainted to the ground

"So, are we going to practice now?" said Teeny

"Yeah! Come on!" I said

After we practiced at Teeny's house, Frosty and I headed home for the night. After eating dinner with my family, Frosty and I headed to my room and put up the autograph that Junko Kaname gave me and had it framed to commemorate the moment. While I was happy, I regret that I didn't get a photo of me, Frosty, and her.

The next morning, I got up and got ready for school! As I was getting ready, I got a call from Rosa and answered it.

"Frida, are you watching the news?" said Rosa on loud speaker

"No! Why would I be?" I asked

"Just do it!" said Rosa

"We're reporting live right here at the Miracle City Cemetery, where the old, abandoned house of the Vampiro family has suddenly resurfaced after being burned down for 20 years ago." said a reporter on tv

"Turn to channel 18" said Rosa knowing I wasn't on the right channel

"Ok!" I said changing the channel

"We're here live at Jay's music store where the manager and the other employees have been kicked out by a mysterious figure in red. The figure wrote on the walls of the store: Bring me the best musicians in Miracle City in the next two weeks or pay the price of your voice!" said a channel 18 reporter

"What do you think it means?" Rosa asked

"I don't know; but we should find out sometime this week." I said with an intrigued look on my face.

 **Author's note: In case you're wondering what's going on, this chapter's ending is meant to foreshadow the events of the next chapter. This chapter is taking place at the same time as the last chapter took place. It's also meant to show what Frida is like in a sense and her building connection with Frosty; it's almost like the Zoe chapter that I did to a certain extent. It's also meant as set up for Frida and her role in this story. Remember to leave comments; I like hearing what you think**


	10. Things are going to change

Back with El Tigre, Mimi, and Razor, they are about to have a conversation with Alice Grainger; Damian is just barely listening to them.

"It's a real honor to meet you Ms. Grainger. I've been looking forward to meeting you in person one day; I never would have guessed that it would be this soon." said Mimi

"Well, I've been going around the world lately to find people who are connected to mystical items in hopes that they will join the Order of Miracles." said Alice

"Well you've come to the right place; we're more than ready to join." said Mimi pointing at El Tigre and Damian

"I'm not! I don't want anything to do with you guys or these stupid mystical items." said Damian in anger

"That's fine; you don't have to get involved!" said Fernando appearing through a door

"Why hello Fernando!" said Alice

"Save it Alice! (to Damian) I'm sorry about all of this; they didn't mean to force you into anything." said Fernando

"We weren't trying to force him; we were trying to get back the food he stole from us." said El Tigre

"Here; just let me leave already!" said Damian giving back the food

"Sure! This door will take you out of my safe space." said Fernando opening a door for Damian

"Good!" said Damian as he is walking through that door

"How did you know where to find us?" El Tigre asked

"It's one of the powers of Fernando's mystical item, The Barrier Key of the North. Not only can he create a barrier/world that puts anyone who uses their mystical item in there to fight, but he can also detect when someone uses their mystical item in his safe space." said Razor

"So I take it this means…" said El Tigre with a nervous look on his face

"I know about the fight you had at the Miracle City theater. (to Razor) And you didn't come to me, why?" said Fernando

"I didn't exactly know where you were and Manny was already in the location of these items; he was partly successful in gathering them and he is alive so I don't see the problem." said Razor

"There is no problem Razor! Fernando is just being cranky just because he wants to be; he simply can't acknowledge that Manny wants to hunt down these mystical items and join the order."

"Well I want to hunt the mystical items, but…..." said Mimi

"You're the only one who wants to join the order, not him! None of you are joining the order! (to Alice) Leave Alice! Miracle City is under my protection; you have no business here!" said Fernando

"Actually, I do Fernando! A mystical item wielder wishes to join our order; I've come to collect her and help her get settled in." said Alice

"What about Manny; he's going with us right?" said Mimi

"He can come with us if he likes! (to Manny) If you want to be a member of the order, then you should come with me; me and the other members can really teach you how to use your mystical item." said Alice walking up to El Tigre/Manny

"But Fernando is already teaching me!" said El Tigre

"True, but he's been holding out on you! All he's been doing is teaching you beginner tactics; he hasn't taught you other ways of becoming stronger nor has he really been training you to fight against people with mystical items. However, you can't blame him entirely since he's only keeping a promise for a friend." said Alice

"A friend!?" said El Tigre

"Oh dear! "said Razor

"What is it Razor?" said Mimi

"It's a mystical item; it has just revealed itself. Jonah's Whale!" said Razor

Just then, a huge blue whale appears from the sky and starts heading toward everyone. Everyone jumped away from the whale before it could eat them.

"Razor, when did this mystical item activate?" Mimi asked

"A few seconds ago!" said Razor

"This must be the guardian for it!" said Alice

"Manny, this is our chance to prove ourselves; Let's take this whale down together!" said Mimi

"This is mystical item is too powerful for you to handle!" said Fernando grabbing Mimi's arm

"You think every mystical item is too powerful for us to handle!" Mimi shouted at Fernando

"You're just kids! Let the adults handle this!" said Fernando

"While I'll be more than happy to assist them, my mystical item isn't effective with a guardian of a mystical item. Also Fernando, you can't utilize the rest of your mystical item at this time without the barrier you placed over Miracle City coming down now can you? "said Alice

"I can use it long enough that no one will notice!" said Fernando

"Just let us handle this Fernando!" said El Tigre

"You can't handle it! You shouldn't be handling this! Do you have any idea how your parents would react if you did any of this or died from this, especially your mother? She's already upset with me because you came in contact with that belt." said Fernando

"What!?" said El Tigre

"Dang! I wasn't supposed to say that!" said Fernando

"What about my parents; they know about this?" El Tigre asked

"Well they…. ow! Mimi!" said Fernando as he got hit with Mimi's rifle in the head

"Was that really necessary?" El Tigre asked

"Not really, but it had to be done! Besides, he can't use his mystical item to its full power to stop this whale anyway! It's up to us Manny! You have the power to hunt these mystical items and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands or possibly causing damage to the people of Miracle City." said Mimi

"Let's do this!" said El Tigre

With that said, Mimi and El Tigre run as fast as they can toward the huge whale that is about to attack them; Razor gets on El Tigre's shoulder in order to guide him when necessary. The two of them jump into the air before the whale could eat them with its big mouth. While in the air, the notice that the whale has something on the top of its head; it's the wheel that you would normally see on a ship and they notice a robed figure riding the ship. Mimi assumed that it's the guardian of this mystical item and the two head towards the guardian. The robed figure then grabbed out a sword and began to attack El Tigre and Mimi. El Tigre would then fire his claw darts at the robed figure's hand in order to disarm the figure and kick him on the ground. The Guardian got back up and charged toward El Tigre, but Mimi kicked the guardian away from him. The hooded figured turned out to be a skeleton man. El Tigre then rushed up toward the skeleton man and slashed him apart with his claws and Mimi blasted the pieces away from each other so they couldn't possibly reform. As a result, the Whale stopped moving and began to shrink down to the size of a toy. El Tigre and Mimi then landed on the ground with El Tigre holding the mystical item and returning to Alice and Fernando.

"Excellent work you two! (to Fernando) See! I think these two have proven that they can handle hunting for mystical items." said Alice

"Easy ones, not the very difficult ones!" said Fernando

"Well if you would train me and Manny properly instead of holding us back then we could handle the harder ones. The more you hold us back the more likely when actual danger comes to us, we won't be ready. We were chosen to wield these items; why can't you and Manny's parents accept that." said Mimi

"Wait, my parents! What do they have to do with… said El Tigre before getting interrupted

Before El Tigre could ask any further, a gunshot was fired and it was heading toward him. Luckily, Fernando move him out of the way before he could be hit; however, he was hit somewhere in the chest, close to his heart. As a result, the safe space started to shut down and Fernando started to bleed out. Alice advised that El Tigre turn back into Manny and Mimi send her rifle away now. They all found themselves back in the marketplace with all the people here and everyone noticing Fernando wounded. Alice then looked at the roof to see where that bullet came from; she noticed a tiny man on the roof and he ran away before she could do anything.

At Miracle City hospital, Fernando is taken into surgery. Manny, Mimi, Alice, and Razor (with the three of them being the only ones who can see him) are in the waiting room. One of the doctors then comes out of the surgery room and walks up to them. He explains that Fernando is going to fine, but he will have to remain in the hospital and rest for a few weeks; they got to his room and find him asleep/sedated.

"He'll pull through! I've known Fernando for a long time; he's too stubborn to die." said Alice

"Are you ok Mimi?" said Manny comforting her

"I'll be fine! "said Mimi with a sad-angry look on her face and getting up

"Where are you going?" Manny asked

"I'm going to find the guy who did this!" said Mimi

"I doubt you'll be able to find him; chances are he's not in Miracle City after that botched mission to assassinate El Tigre." said Razor

"I was the target!" said Manny

"I think so! I don't think that assassin meant to attack Fernando. However, there will be consequences to his actions." said Alice

"What do you mean?" Manny asked

"With Fernando out of commission, strange things are going to happen in Miracle City." said Razor

"What do you mean strange things?" Manny asked

"The short version: mystical items and their presence will be known in Miracle City." said Rodolfo as he and Maria walked in

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" said Manny

"We heard what happened!" said Maria giving her son a hug

"Hello Rodolfo! (bitterly) Hello Maria!" said Alice

"Hello Alice!" said Maria with a bitter tone

"Manny, there's a lot we need to talk to you about." said Rodolfo

"Are you going to tell him the whole story?" said Alice

"This is a family matter Alice; stay out of it!" said Maria

"Very well, Maria! (to Manny) Whenever you feel that you are ready to join the order Manny, let me know; I'll be waiting for you. (to Rodolfo) It was your old partner; he targeted Manny!"

"Thank you for telling me!" said Rodolfo

At Manny's school, Leone Middle School, the janitor just left the boys bathroom after cleaning it. As he is about to put away his cleaning supplies, he notices a red light coming from the hall. He decides to see what's going on. The light was coming from a locker, locker number 13. He uses a master key to open the locker. When he did, a giant hand grabs him and pulls him into a black book.

Somewhere in an alley, a large group of dogs are walking up to German Sheppard whose eyes are glowing yellow.

At the Miracle City Museum, a painting called "San Angel" is starting to glow.

 _With the barrier that Fernando had placed over Miracle City down, more mystical items and their affects are going to be popping up a lot faster than usual. Miracle City is going to be a battleground soon; it's close to being one, but it's not there yet. El Tigre's true journey is about to being! - Razor_


	11. Rodolfo and Maria: First Christmas

**Since (at the time this chapter is/was uploaded) it's the christmas season and I want to upload this chapter around that time. It may contain a few minor spoilers to the story and what's going to happen, but not to the point where it would ruin the overall story.**

At the Rivera house, Rodolfo is in the kitchen baking the famous Rivera Christmas cookies that his grandfather taught him to make. While he's baking, Maria is setting up the rest of the decorations around the house; Manny helped get most of them the other night. As she is putting away a few boxes, she noticed a picture of her and Rodolfo when they were younger.

"Rodolfo, look what I found!" said Maria holding a photo

"I thought we had lost that when we moved back into the house." said Rodolfo

"It was our first Christmas together." said Maria

(23 years ago)

At Maria's house, she is on the phone with Carmela.

"Are you sure you didn't want come with us Maria? My folks said that was ok; they even let me bring Emiliano" said Carmela with a worried tone of voice

"I'm fine Carmela; you should go and enjoy your vacation." said Maria

"I just don't want you to spend the holidays alone Maria." said Carmela

"I'm fine Carmela; I've made plans." Maria slightly lied

"Ok! Call if you need anything or if you just want to talk. Merry Christmas!" said Carmela hanging up the phone

Maria hung up the phone and looked out the window to see the snow fall in Miracle City. She also looked at the big Christmas tree that is always lit up during the holiday season. Since she didn't have anything to do, she decided to go out for a walk.

While she was outside, she noticed all the people of Miracle City either having fun in the snow, buying gifts for loved ones' last minute, or having snowball fights. As she continued walking, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that! Rodolfo!" said Maria surprised to see him

"Oh, Maria. Nice to see you. Merry Christmas" said Rodolfo picking up the stuff that fell on the ground

"Sorry about that; I wasn't looking where I was going." said Maria helping him out

"No problem!" said Rodolfo

"What happened to your eye; did Carmelita do that after you two broke up?" said Maria noticing Rodolfo having a black eye that is barely healed

"After what she did to you, Carmela, and Emiliano during Andy's house party, I broke up with her;

she didn't take it well." said Rodolfo

"Is your eye ok?" Maria asked

"It's fine! My mama once told me that I was a fast healer. I should be getting back home; Papi is probably wondering where I am so I can make the Rivera Family Cookies." said Rodolfo

"What are those?" Maria asked

"They're a special type of cookies that has been in my family for many years. The recipe was given to me by my grandfather before he died and only I know how to make them." Rodolfo explained

"How come your father doesn't know?" Maria asked

"It's a long story!" Rodolfo laughed a bit

"I shouldn't be holding you up any further" said Maria

"Where are you going?" Rodolfo asked

"Just going back to my walk and then I'm going to head back home to fix my dinner." said Maria

"Aren't you parents back overseas to spend the holidays with you?" Rodolfo asked

"No. They're very busy so they can't come home this year; it's just me." said Maria

"What about Carmela?" Rodolfo asked

"She and Emiliano are traveling to Spain; I didn't go because I didn't feel like traveling." Maria explained

"You shouldn't spend the holidays by yourself." said Rodolfo stopping her before she could leave

"I'm fine." Maria insisted

"You can spend the holidays with me and my father; I insist." said Rodolfo

Maria was a little reluctant to go with Rodolfo. While she doesn't believe that he's trying to flirt with her or anything, she wasn't sure if it would be right to impose on him or his father like that. However, she decides to accept his offer and go with him.

When they arrived at where Rodolfo lived, Maria was surprised to see that his house is on top of an apartment complex. Rodolfo explains that his Great Grandfather had the house built on this land and later sold it to someone who wanted to build an apartment complex here; he allowed it on the condition that his house be on top of the complex, that it never be disturbed by anyone other than people of the Rivera family name, and that his family gets to use the hot tub room for free. As soon as Rodolfo unlocked the door, his father, Jorge Rivera, just got off the phone.

"I'm back father." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo I need to….who is this?" said Jorge looking at Maria

"This is Maria; she's one of my classmates and my tutor." said Rodolfo

"So she's your new girlfriend." said Jorge with a sly look

"Absolutely not! I mean, no; we're just friends." Maria shouted in embarrassment

"Father, she's just a friend." said Rodolfo

"If you say so!" said Jorge heading for the door

"Where are you going?" Rodolfo asked his father

"My boss wants me to come pick up something from her; it'll only take an hour. The ham is in the oven, the stew should be done in fifteen minutes, and the vegetables are done." said Jorge before leaving

"Alright!" said Rodolfo

"You all seem to have a lot of food for just the two of you." Maria inquired after seeing all the food here

"Well we eat a lot for just the two of us and some of this is extra just in case my father ticks off any of the men by messing with their wives." said Rodolfo

"What that's supposed to…. never mind, I don't want to know. Do you need any help?" said Maria

"I've got this; also, you're our guest so you shouldn't have to lift a finger." said Rodolfo

Rodolfo went into the kitchen to finish the last of the preparations. While he's doing that, Maria decides to sit down and listen to the Christmas music that was playing in the house. She then noticed a photo book on the ground and decided to look through it for a while. She looked at all the photos of Rodolfo and his father; she made sure to stay away from the tab that says "baby pictures" since she was sure that Rodolfo didn't want her to look at that. Then suddenly, a picture fell out; she grabbed it and saw that it was a picture of Rodolfo as a kid and some woman making ornaments

"One of your pictures fell out." Maria said giving Rodolfo the picture

"I can put it back in later. Thanks for telling me." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, is this your mother?" Maria asked

"Yes. That's what she looked like before she died 12 years ago." said Rodolfo

"She's beautiful. You two seem to have had a good relationship." said Maria

"We did." said Rodolfo

"I envy you; my mother and I don't exactly have a good relationship nor do we ever have any family Christmas traditions. Normally I share in Carmela's family traditions or (sometimes) Emiliano's family traditions." said Maria

"How come you didn't share in their traditions this year?" Rodolfo asked

"It didn't feel right to me that I was sharing in their traditions without being able to give them anything in return." said Maria

"They're your friends; I'm sure they don't expect you to give something in return like that." Rodolfo reminded her

"I know but I wish I could have truly given them something in return to show them that I'm thankful for everything that they've done for me." said Maria

"Maybe there is." said Rodolfo

"What is this?" Maria asked

"Do you know how to make ornaments?" Rodolfo asked

"No!" said Maria

"Well I'm going to show you how to make them. Before she died, my mother gave me a recipe on how to make a special type of ornament made from this special type of glass. She said that I could teach anyone this method as long as I trust this person not to use these ornaments to make money. I can show you how to make it so you can give something to Carmela and Emiliano. However, I'm sure they don't want anything in return from you since they're your friends and their friendship with you is more than enough." said Rodolfo

"I appreciate this, but I don't have anything to give you." said Maria

"You don't have to give me anything; your presence is more than enough." said Rodolfo

"You don't use this line to pick up girl do you?" Maria asked

"No, of course not. I was speaking to you as a friend." Rodolfo denied

"Good. I like you Rodolfo, but I only like you as a friend." said Maria

"Of course." said Rodolfo

With that said, Rodolfo showed Maria how to make an ornament with this glass. When Maria touched this glass, it felt as if it was rubber. Rodolfo explained that it feels like rubber now, but if you're not careful then it will break like glass. The glass itself is easy to bend because it was superheated to the point where it can be bent and handled like rubber. Maria asked how her mother knew how to do such a thing. Rodolfo told her that he doesn't know how she did it other than that she did it at the Miracle City Arts and Crafts center with an old friend of hers, but he's never seen her do it. Maria, not saying anything to Rodolfo, thinks that Rodolfo's mother or at least her friend must have had a mystical item of her own to do this. Rodolfo then showed Maria how to move this glass into any shape that she wanted in order to create the ornament. Maria created a green-pink diamond shaped ornament with a guitar in the middle; Rodolfo created a red-yellow circular shaped ornament with a cat on it. Maria made two more ornaments to give to Carmela (a pink ornament with a book that says "Law" on it) and Emiliano (a silver ornament with a skull on it) The two of them then hung their ornaments on the tree. Just then, Rodolfo heard the oven time go off.

"It looks like the cookies are finally done." said Rodolfo

"They smell delicious." said Maria walking over to see the cookies

"They taste delicious too. If you want, you can taste one." Rodolfo offered

"Are you sure?" Maria asked

"Of course! You may as well since I know my father will eat these up the moment he gets one." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, these cookies are delicious. They're soft, sweet, and heavenly. I can taste the chocolate and marshmallows. There's something else in this cookie but I don't know what it is; this ingredient is what makes this cookie so good. What it is?" Maria said after she ate a cookie

"I'm sorry Maria, but that's a family secret." said Rodolfo putting the rest of the cookies in a container and putting it on the coffee table

"Please; can't you tell me? I'll kiss you if you do!" said Maria playfully

"What!" said Rodolfo blushing from hearing that

"Just kidding!" Maria laughed at the idea

"Funny!" said Rodolfo laughing with her

"Thank you for this Rodolfo; thank you for inviting me to your home. I'm glad that I didn't spend the holidays alone this year." said Maria

"I'm glad too." said Rodolfo

Just then Rodolfo and Maria found themselves under the mistletoe. Rodolfo and Maria looked at each other. They didn't know what to do about this. Rodolfo told her that they don't have to do anything and that this mistletoe was only placed here if his dad brought a woman over for a date or one of the neighbor's wives were over then he would trick them to kiss him under the mistletoe. Maria believed him and didn't think Rodolfo was trying to trick her. However, she noticed her heart was starting to race from having to possibly kiss Rodolfo. Luckily for her, Rodolfo only grabbed her hand and kissed it; this calmed her down a bit. What they didn't know is that Jorge was right there and he took a picture of them; he slightly mocked them for not kissing on the lips, which embarrassed both Rodolfo and Maria.

(Back in the present day)

"I still can't believe father took a picture of us like that." said Maria

"After I escorted you home, he said that he would keep this picture as a friendly reminder of how I handled kissing a girl under the mistletoe and he would show it to our entire family one day just to mock me." said Rodolfo rolling his eyes a bit

"You were being polite to me at the time." Maria reminded him

"That's what I told him; he didn't care. Luckily, I got back at him by giving you the rest of the cookies as a to go meal for you." said Rodolfo

"I remember; he was not happy with you when you did that." Maria laughed at that thought

"Looks like the cookies are done!" said Rodolfo hearing the timer go off

"So, when are you going to tell me the secret ingredient for these cookies? I may have figured out the regular ingredients, but I still don't know what's that one ingredient that makes your family cookies so good." said Maria

"That's still a secret." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, I'm your wife; you have to tell me." Maria demanded

"I don't know really think I should." said Rodolfo playfully

"Alright then, I guess I won't give you one of your Christmas presents early like I normally do; you know "The Mr. and Mrs. Claus game"." said Maria with a sly look

"You wouldn't!" Rodolfo shouted in shock and disbelief

"I would!" said Maria

"Fine!" said Rodolfo whispering the ingredient to her

"Hmph, I would have never guessed that." said Maria

"So does this mean…" Rodolfo said before Maria finished the sentence

"We'll play the game tonight." said Maria

"Yeah! One other thing Maria." said Rodolfo pointing to the mistletoe over him and Maria

"Did you plan that?" Maria asked with a happy look

"Maybe!" said Rodolfo with a playful tone

"I love you Rodolfo Rivera!" said Maria grabbing Rodolfo's hands

I love you too Maria Rivera!" said Rodolfo as the two of them kiss passionately


	12. A Christmas Fair Promise

**Since (at the time this chapter is/was uploaded) it's the christmas season and I want to upload this chapter around that time. It may contain a few minor spoilers to the story and what's going to happen, but not to the point where it would ruin the overall story.**

The Miracle City Christmas Fair! A fair that's held every year, starting on December 15th-25th. The fair is filled with games, food stands, small rides, and other entertaining attractions.

Manny is waiting for Zoe at the entrance to the fair. Zoe decided to cash in on the favor that Manny owed her for helping him with French class; she's making him go with her to the Christmas Fair, just the two of them. Normally it would be him, her, Frida, Toshiro (if he comes to town), Davi, and Frida's cousin Ian and they all go together; however, Frida and Damian are going to Spain this year, Davi's family is having a huge banquet that requires Davi being there, and Toshiro isn't coming this year. Using this opportunity (as advised by Maria), Zoe wants it to be just the two of them spending time at the Christmas fair; however, she isn't calling it a date.

While Manny continued to wait for Zoe, he is looking at the gift that he is going to give to Zoe. Usually, with everyone else, they do a secret Santa game amongst themselves. Even though it is just the two of them, Manny got her a gift that he knows Zoe will like anyway. When he noticed Zoe coming, he hid the gift in his coat pocket.

"What took you so…." Manny was about to ask but stopped after seeing Zoe's hair straightened out a bit, had red bows in her hair, and her purple lips

"So what?" Zoe asked

"Nothing, it's just, I'm surprised to see you wearing bows in your hair." said Manny

"It was an early gift that my Grandmami gave me and she wanted me to wear them while I'm out; I look ridiculous with these on. You better not laugh!" said Zoe grabbing Manny by his jacket

"I wasn't going to laugh. They look great on you." said Manny

"Thanks. Come on; you're going to treat me to lunch." said Zoe

"Ok, where are we heading?" said Manny

"Gingerbread Island. I booked us a reservation." Zoe pointing to a restaurant that looks like Gingerbread house

"How did you do that?" Manny asked

"I have my ways." Zoe said having a flashback with her twisting Diego's arm

Manny and Zoe headed to Gingerbread Island for lunch; however, they didn't realize that they are being followed by their school's bad girls (Tattoo, Patches, and Chainsaw) and they are after Zoe.

At Gingerbread Island, Manny and Zoe were eating the lunch that Manny paid for as part of their agreement. While they are eating, the two of them started to have a conversation.

"So, what did you ask Santa for Christmas this year?" Zoe asked playfully

"Zoe, I don't believe in Santa anymore." said Manny with a smug look on his face

"You sure; I saw you writing one with Davi." said Zoe

"He asked me to help him write one before we went on break; he's the one that believes in Santa." said Manny

"Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas kids!" said a random fair Santa

"We're teenagers." said Manny

"Even so, I wish you young lovers a Merry Christmas!" said a random fair Santa

"We're not lovers! "said Manny and Zoe blushing

"Regardless, I wish you two….." said a random fair Santa

"Will you just leave us alone you fool, now!" said Zoe grabbing the random fair Santa by his jacket and looking at him with a deadly look on her face

"Ahhhhhh!" the random fair Santa screamed and ran away

"I think you made that guy wet his pants." said Manny laughing a bit

"Let's go!" said Zoe grabbing Manny since she saw the bad girls

The next place that the two of them went to is the game area. Manny noticed that Zoe was a bit upset about something.

"Is everything alright Zoe?" Manny asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Now come on, I need you to win me something important." said Zoe

"What would that be?" Manny

"That!" Zoe pointing to a purple necklace

"Ok! (to the guy in charge of the booth) Three balls please." said Manny

"Here you go." said the ball stand guy

Manny threw the balls at the target; however, he missed all three shots. Since he knew that Zoe wanted that necklace, he paid for more balls to throw at the target. While he was busy trying to hit the target, Zoe got a text from Tattoo; the message said "What do you see in this loser?". In anger, Zoe deleted the text. Manny thought Zoe was angry that he wasn't going to get her the necklace that she wanted, so he decided to use drastic measures. He paid for another three balls to throw at the target, covered them in snow, and kicked the balls at the target like he would if he was El Tigre; he couldn't use his mystical item on his foot since mystical items don't seem to work on the month of December. While he wished that it didn't result in his foot feeling any pain, he was able to win the necklace for Zoe.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Zoe asked even though she already knew how

"Uh, you know, a movie that I saw! It was a lot more epic than what I just did." said Manny

"Hello Christmas Fair Goers! Anyone who wants to sign up for the sledding competition down the Miracle City dormant volcano, now is you last chance. You must be 13 and over to participate." said the announcement guy

"That's right; we can totally do that now. If that's what you want to do, of course." Manny asked

"Sure; let's go!" said Zoe noticing Tattoo and the others

The two of them headed over to the volcano in order to participate. Tattoo and the other bad girls headed over there too.

When they arrived at the spot for the competition, the two of them grabbed a sled big enough for the two of them. Manny offered the front spot for Zoe, but she told him that he should be the one up in front and she would simply hang on to him. Once they got on the sled and the two of them were at the starting point, Zoe grabbed on to Manny by the waste. When she grabbed onto Manny, she started to turn red in the face from holding onto Manny; she didn't know it, but Manny was a little red from her holding on to him. Zoe then noticed Tattoo and others coming and looked at them menacingly. Before she could do anything, the starting gun fired and the race began.

As they are going down the volcano, Zoe noticed that the bad girls were using the new Snowball blaster toy to attack everyone; Manny started to notice too.

"What are Tattoo, Chainsaw, and Patches doing here? "Manny asked noticing them

"They're after me; they've been following us this whole time." said Zoe

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" Manny asked

"Because this was my…..go right…..fight. They're still mad…..go left…..at me." said Zoe

"About what!?" Manny asked

"Getting back at them for beating you up after you tried to impress them in order to take them to the dance; I not only revealed their real names to everyone, but I also revealed some embarrassing pictures of all three of them and put them on the school's website." Zoe explained

"That was you!" said Manny

"Yes! I got Diego to do it for me; he owed me a favor." said Zoe

"Hello Zoe! And it looks like your loser friend is with you." said Tattoo

"We would like to have a word with you." said Chainsaw

"She's not going anywhere with you." said Manny

"Back off shrimp; the big girls are talking." said Patches

"I can handle this Manny; but first, why don't we take a ride toward the dump." said Zoe jumping on the bad girl's and turning their sled into the Miracle City dump

"Zoe!" Manny shouted

After Manny reached the finish line, the guy in charge of the event went over to give Manny the trophy for first place. However, Manny brushed it off and headed over to the dump to find Zoe. When he arrived, she wasn't there; but she did notice a trail of garbage and followed it to the abandoned movie warehouse.

In the warehouse, Patches and Chainsaw are tying Zoe up while Tattoo is chewing gum and looking at Zoe with an angry look.

"Do you have any idea what you did to us?" said Tattoo tying up Zoe

"I humiliated you!" said Zoe mocking them

"You humiliated us! Oh wait, she said that." said Patches

"Shut up Patches!" said Tattoo

"Oh Helga, it's not nice to tell Olga to shut up. What are you laughing at Peggy?" said Zoe revealing all of their real names

"Not yet girls! (to Zoe) Before we proceed, I want you to answer a question? Why do you like him(Manny); what makes him so special?" said Tattoo stopping the girls from tearing Zoe apart, for now, and getting into Zoe's face

"Did Django put you up to this? I thought the two of you started dating. Did he break up with you; were you not bad enough for him?" Zoe asked

"This has nothing to do with him; this is about you. Why did you humiliate us for that loser (Manny)?" Tattoo asked

(As they are talking, Manny sneaks into the warehouse. He notices Zoe's predicament and tries to figure out what he can do to help her)

"Cause he's my friend!" said Zoe

"He's a loser Zoe! Just like that goggle girl, monkey boy, vampire kid, and that donkey kid, he's a loser. I get that you were friends when you were kids, but come on." said Tattoo with an angry look

"Why do you care?" Zoe asked in anger

"Because we took you under our wing, taught you everything you needed to know about being tough, how to make guys and girls bow down to you, and made you who you are now. Now all that work seems to be coming undone." said Tattoo

"I'm still bad!" Zoe shouted

"You're losing your edge and I know why. You like that loser, don't you." said Tattoo

"We're just friends." said Zoe

"True; but I can tell you want more than that from him. What do you see in him?" said Tattoo

"That's none of your business." Zoe shouted

(Manny then notices an animatronic farm animals and a control that can be used to activate them. Lucky for him the batteries still worked. Since he figured that this wouldn't be enough to stop those three, Manny had to figure out what else he could use. Then suddenly, he noticed something that could be very useful.)

"I think I know why you are interested in him. You see my mom used to know your mom when they were younger. She told me stories about how your mom and his dad used to date until he broke up with her. I also found out that your grandma dated his grandfather." Tattoo explained

"You go a point here! I already knew that stuff." said Zoe

"My point is that your family has always had a history of heartbreak with the Rivera family. What makes you think you'll do any better? Are you trying to get your heart broken intentionally?" Tattoo asked

"Why do you care anyway?" Zoe asked again

"" Cause the last thing I want is one of my apprentices having her heartbroken somewhere along the lines by a loser like him. It will ruin our reputation." Tattoo explained

"I think your reputation is already ruined and you can't stop me from hanging out with Manny." said Zoe

"Then I'll make you stop." said Tattoo calling Patches and Chainsaw over

"There's nothing you can do to hurt me!" said Zoe

"Yes there is. I could break this little necklace that he got for you and tear up these stupid bows." said Tattoo taking her bows and necklace

"Give those back to her!" Manny shouted

"Well, well, well! Looks like the loser is here to save you. (to Manny) I told you that this doesn't involve you, loser. If you walk away from here, then my girls may take it easy on you this time." said Tattoo

"No way!" said Manny

"Find him; make it hurt." Tattoo ordered Chainsaw and Patches

Chainsaw and Patches headed out to search for Manny. While they are looking for him, they noticed a shadowy figure that looked like Manny and went over to beat him up. However, something grabbed them from behind and they started to scream. Tattoo was wondering why she didn't hear any screaming or painful noises so she decided to see what was going on; she figured that Zoe wasn't going anywhere since she's tied up. However, she didn't know that Manny was hiding in a nearby box.

"You ok Zoe?" said Manny freeing Zoe with a knife

"I could have taken them on my own." said Zoe

"I know, but I couldn't just leave you like that; it would violate the agreement. Also, I need your help to pull something off." said Manny showing the contract and then whispering something in her ear

"I like the way you think!" said Zoe

Tattoo went over to see what was taking Patches and Chainsaw so long; she found the two of them being attacked by animatronic monkeys with Christmas hats on. Tattoo was able to use Chainsaw's chainsaw that was on the ground to destroy the monkeys. As they were getting up, some spotlights hit all three of them, but that was just a distraction. Zoe was near the three of them with a device called the "Fruit Cake Cannon" and fired stale fruitcake at all three of them. The girls ran over to attack Zoe, but they were stopped by Manny when he used a remote controlled Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer to charge at them. While Chainsaw did manage to break it easily, she didn't notice that it had paint bombs on them and they exploded on all three of them. Zoe then ran up to Tattoo as fast as she could in order to grab what she stole from her and placed one final thing before meeting back up with Manny.

"You two are dead!" Tattoo shouted

"I wouldn't be so sure. Care to do the honors Zoe?" Manny asked giving Zoe some pies

"I would be honored." said Zoe taking the pies and throwing them in their faces

"Pies, seriously." said Chainsaw

"Not just any pies. They're the pies from that stupid documentary about acne; they're supposed to give you acne right about…..now. Amazing what they leave here in an abandoned movie warehouse." said Manny

"Wait until everyone at school sees these." said Zoe taking pictures with her phone

"You wouldn't dare!" said Patches

"I would dare; after all, you all taught me everything I needed to know." said Zoe

"I bet he wouldn't want you to do that; he's a too much of a good two shoes. Face it Zoe; as long as you're around him, you won't be bad." said Tattoo

"No; I just won't be a rabid dog like you." said Zoe looking at Tattoo in the face

With that said Manny and Zoe left the warehouse and left the "bad girls" there to fend for themselves when fair's security guards came over and detained them. Once they were taken away, Zoe and Manny headed for the Ferris wheel.

"I hope you didn't classify that as me saving you; I know you hate being a damsel in distress." said Manny

"Nah, not this time. I'm just glad that I can count on when I need you the most." said Zoe

"You know I'll always be there for you." said Manny

"Even if I turned into a monster?" Zoe asked

"Sure I will; you're my friend. No matter what happens or what becomes of us in the future, you'll always be my friend; I promise." said Manny

"What about our families supposed history together; do you think that will happen to us at some point?" Zoe asked

"Zoe, I don't care about our family's bad history together; that won't happen between the two of us. Besides, I would assume that you wouldn't let that happen to "The best friend you've ever had"." said Manny

"Yeah, I wouldn't." said Zoe punching Manny in the arm

"Ow!" said Manny rubbing his arm in pain

"That's for repeating those words that I told you to never repeat again." said Zoe

"I thought you said I couldn't repeat them to anyone else." said Manny

"Yeah, but I also felt like doing that too. Here! Open it!" said Zoe giving Manny a present

"The Super Macho Fighter limited edition character unlock codes! How did you get these?" Manny asked

"It wasn't easy; I called in a few favors that I had." said Zoe

"Here's my gift." said Manny giving Zoe his gift

"My new favorite horror movie, The Clowns of Debauchery. Thank you Manny." said Zoe giving Manny a hug

"Uh, Zoe." said Manny looking up at the top of the car, noticing the mistletoe

"Oh! I didn't even notice that was there." said Zoe

"We don't have to do anything." said Manny while hiding the red on his face

"Yeah; we're not obligated to do what a plant says." said Zoe letting Manny go and hiding the red on her face

Before the two of them could break away from each other, the ride stopped so hard that the two of them fell to the ground. As a result, it caused the two of them to kiss each other on the lips. They broke away from the kiss and turned away from each other out of embarrassment. Once the ride reached the very bottom, the two of them left for the exit, wished each other a Merry Christmas, and headed home.

As Zoe is heading home, she was still blushing from having kissed Manny like that; it felt very different from the time she kissed Manny when he was El Tigre and she was Black Cuervo. She's been able to bring out her feelings to Manny when she's Black Cuervo since he doesn't know it's her; however, she felt that this kiss was the right kiss that she wanted to have from Manny.

As Manny is heading home, he started to think about that kiss he shared with Zoe. He's always seen Zoe as just a friend for most of his life, but something felt strange when he kissed. At the same time, it felt right when he kissed her and she kissed him. While he may have a crush on Black Cuervo, he thinks that he's starting to have a crush on Zoe too.

 **Like I said at the beginning, at the time of this chapter's release it was/is the Christmas season. It may not be a very Christmassy story, but it was meant to help develop the relationship between Manny and Zoe at the end of the day.**


	13. Cartoons Come to life Part 1

The next morning, Manny headed to school by himself today. As he is heading to school, he noticed Razor waiting for him.

"Good morning Manny!" said Razor getting on Manny's shoulder

"What are you doing here Razor?" Manny asked

"Just came to check up on you!" said Razor

"What about Mimi and Fernando; don't you usually stay with them?" said Manny

"Fernando is still in the hospital and he hasn't woken up yet and Mimi's not in Miracle City anymore." Razor explained

"What do you mean?" Manny asked

"Alice sent her away to start her training, so she'll be gone for a while." said Razor

"Why didn't you go with her?" said Manny

"As much as I like Mimi, I prefer to stay here with you since you are the wielder of the Belt of the Tiger and you may need my help if you decide to go after the mystical items again. So, did you parents tell you everything?" said Razor

* * *

(Flashback-Last Night-The Rivera House)

"So you knew about me having the Belt of the Tiger already?" Manny said with a surprised look on his face

"Yes, mijo! Fernando called us when he learned that Mimi gave you the belt." said Rodolfo

"We had hoped that you wouldn't have to wield a mystical item like we did or even know about the conflict as a whole." said Maria

"Does Grandpapi know and was he in the order?" Manny asked

"He knows but he wasn't part of the order!" said Rodolfo

* * *

(Back in the present day)

"They told me the short version; I could tell they're still keeping things from me." said Manny

"You seem to be taking that well." Razor pointed out

"As much as I would like to ask for more information, the last thing I would like to do is cause my mom to have a panic attack. However, I really want to know more than what they just gave me, which is almost nothing" said Manny

"Maria has really turned into a worry wart; I guess it's better than her being so timid about things all the time." said Razor

"What was my dad like?" Manny asked

"I think your dad, for the most part, is just like he was when he was younger. I can't give you a proper answer for him since I've only known Rodolfo for a short time back when he was younger; I didn't know him that long like I did your mother." said Razor

When Manny arrived at school, he noticed that a lot of students have been whispering about a strange monster in the school after the janitor opened locker number 13. Then suddenly, Vice Principal Chakal came and ordered everyone to their homerooms. He then noticed Manny and walked up to him.

"Did you have anything to do with this Rivera?" Vice Principal Chakal said while getting in Manny face

"Do with what?" Manny asked

"Apparently there is a supposed monster coming out of locker number 13; I think it's a wild animal or pet. You wouldn't by any chance know something about it would you?" said Chakal

"No. Why would I know anything?" said Manny

"Admit it Rivera; you placed some type of animal in that locker." said Chakal

"No. I just got here." said Manny

"You could have placed it in that locker yesterday." said Chakal

"Yesterday was Sunday. There is no possible way I could get into the school and I wouldn't want to go to school on the weekend." said Manny

"I'm watching you Rivera! Now get to homeroom and get rid of that cat too." said Chakal pointing at Razor

"Chakal saw you, but how?" said Manny

"Chakal must have the potential to wield a mystical item. I was going to hang out with you the entire day, but if he can see me then chances are there are others here that can see me. I'll wait for you outside." said Razor as he goes off somewhere else

* * *

In Manny's math class, Manny is barely paying attention to his math teacher, Dr. Eugene L. Butterman, since he not only stinks at Math but also his teacher manages to put everyone asleep with his boring voice; even the nerds of the class were falling asleep. While the class went on, Manny started to fall asleep completely.

Manny then found himself in a strange dining room, sitting at a huge dining table in his El Tigre outfit. He is sitting at the head table and noticing that there are 10 seats on his left and 10 seats to the right. On the right side, 10 hooded figures appeared carrying 10 mystical items for each of them: bronze boots, a golden sombrero, a diamond pendent, a matador's cape, a broomstick, a tablet with a strange creature on it, a green and silver heavy bladed sword, a butterfly shaped necklace, a blue and black guitar, and a black cloak with golden designs around it. Then 10 other hooded figures appeared but this group of people were different; 3 of them were holding animals (a Siberian husky, a sheep, and a Zebra Donkey), 2 of them had 2 mystical items (The Staff of the Monkey and The Rifle of Light) that he already recognized, and 2 of them took of their hoods revealing themselves to be Damian and Mimi. The other mystical items that he didn't recognize consisted of a silver glove with a skull on it, a yellow orb, a red and green lance, a pink mallet, and a black book.

"What's going on here? Mimi, what are you all doing?" said El Tigre

"We're here to pledge ourselves to you, El Tigre." said Mimi

"We are the 21 Guardians of Miracles." said everyone

"Guardians of Miracles!?" said El Tigre

"You must find us!" said Damian

"Bring us together!" said Mimi

"We will fight alongside you!" said Black Cuervo standing next to El Tigre with her mystical item

"Black Cuervo! What are you doing here?" El Tigre asked her

"You need to bring us together. We will fight alongside of you, like we did before. I will devote myself to you." said Black Cuervo leaning in to kiss him

Before Manny could ask any more questions, the school bell rang and woke him up; it woke everyone else up. Manny got up and went to his next class, art.

* * *

At the hospital, Fernando is starting to wake up. He is trying to get up, but he was too weak. He then noticed Rodolfo at his bedside.

"How long have I been out?" Fernando asked

"Since yesterday!" said Rodolfo

"So, did Mimi and Manny get recruited?" Fernando asked looking out the window

"Mimi, yes; Manny, no. Maria and I told him that we were in the order." said Rodolfo

"Did you tell him why you two left the order?" Fernando asked

"No. Maria feels that he's not ready to know about all the details of our time in the order." said Rodolfo

"Is it because she doesn't want your son to learn about "the incident" and if Manny found about it he would probably think less of her? I can tell by the expression on your face the answer is yes; I can also assume you're afraid that he'll find out about your time in the Knights of Saint Angelo and do the same." said Fernando

"I told him about my old partner." said Rodolfo

(Flashback)

"Who was that guy that tried to attack me?" Manny asked

"His name is Tito Duran, but he liked to call himself the Titanium Titan; he was my partner and friend when I was hunting down mystical items." said Rodolfo

"Was he part of the order?" Manny asked

"No! Manny, I was part of a different group that hunted mystical items before I joined your mother on the side of the Order of Miracles. I was part of the Knights of Saint Angelo; their goal was a little different from the Order of Miracles. The two of us worked together for the Knights until I defected to the Order of Miracles with the help of your mother." Rodolfo explained

"I offered Tito the chance to come with us, but he declined by attacking me. Your father protected me from him when he tried to kill me. We can only assume that he's finally come back to take his revenge not only on me, but you too." said Maria

"Why did he wait this long?" Manny asked

"Other than his duties to the Knights of Saint Angelo, I don't know. Unless…" said Rodolfo thinking about it

"Unless what!" Maria asked him

(Back in the present day)

"You think Tito left the Knights of Saint Angelo." said Fernando

"No, I think he ran away from them like I did. Whenever a member of a Knight wants to retire, they have to pledge their mystical item to a successor in order to prevent a mystical item randomly finding its new wielder." said Rodolfo

"That makes sense. Are you going to go look for him?" Fernando asked

"Yep!" said Rodolfo looking out the window

"Then I should…...argh" said Fernando trying to get up but the pain prevents him

"You're still injured; you can't go anywhere. I'll deal with this on my own." said Rodolfo

"How!? Last I checked, you don't have your mystical item." said Fernando

"I don't need my mystical item to protect my family." said Rodolfo

* * *

Back at the school, in the art room, everyone is busy making portrait of some flowers that their art teacher, Carmelita Aves, brought in for them to paint. While everyone is painting, she is walking around the room and seeing how everyone is doing and making sure they are on task. She then got a call on her desk phone and told everyone that she'll be back in five minutes; Zoe would be in charge while she's gone. As soon as she left, everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Why does the atmosphere feel safer whenever Zoe's mom leaves this room?" said Frida

"Probably because she's super intimidating and soars over us like a vulture. (to Zoe) No offense Zoe." said Manny as he continues to paint

"None taken. My mom takes art really very, very, very, very, seriously. She's one of Miracle City's most elite artist; she even has input in what goes into the Miracle City Art Museum." said Zoe rolling her eyes

"Then why does she even teach middle school art?" Frida asked

"It's a long story." said Zoe

(The reason why Zoe's mother teaches art here because she was assigned by Sartana to send any orders from her to the younger members of the Legion of the Dead whenever Django isn't around, which isn't today. Just then, Django walks up to Manny, Frida, and Zoe.)

"What do you want Django? Get back to painting." said Zoe as Django (a guy with peach skin, white long hair, red eyes, and a scar on his right cheek) walks up to the,

"I come in peace Zoe; I just came to give you guys these invites to a party that I'm having in a few weeks." said Django with a calm tone and giving them envelopes

"The Banquet of the Blood Moon. Cool title!" said Manny reading the title on the envelopes

"Get back to your painting Django." Zoe shouted at him and ripping up the envelope

"You didn't have to rip it up like that Zoe; you could have just said no. Ok, ok, I'll go." said Django walking away after seeing how angry Zoe is

"He must have been a real jerk for you to do that." said Manny

"You have no idea." said Zoe

"Zoe, if you don't want us to go to this party because of Django then we won't go." said Many

"Speak for yourself dude; I know I'm going to this party." said Frida

"It won't bother me if you go Manny but thanks for thinking about my feelings" said Zoe

"Sure; what are friends for." said Manny

"Excuse me, Zoe. I finished my painting." said a girl trying to get Zoe's attention

(The girl in an all tie dye painter shirt that covers her whole body and is wearing a green painters hat is Isa Galvan. She has light peach skin, green eyes, brown hair in a ponytail, and she is the same height as Frida)

"Whatever! Do whatever you want Isa?" said Zoe

"This is really good Isa!" said Manny looking at her painting

"Thanks Manny! Yours is really good too! (to Zoe) I hope your mom likes it too." said Isa with a very cheery voice

"I can't promise that; my mom is very serious about art of any kind. She might just see your painting as an amateur attempt at being an artist." said Zoe with a morbid tone

"Well technically I want to be a cartoonist." said Isa

"Whatever! The point is, she'll be very strict on anything art related. I bet she'll even call any cartoon characters you created as an amateur attempt at being an artist or cartoonist." said Zoe

"My cartoons aren't amateur attempts at being an artist or a cartoonist. In fact, I'm going to prove it by getting my special sketch book." said Isa running out of the classroom and going to her locker

"Do you really think your mom would say that?" Frida asked Zoe

"Most likely, but she'll say it without having to be mean about. My mom is serious about art, Frida. She takes it seriously and she expects perfection." said Zoe

Isa went to her locker to get her special sketch book. When she arrived at her locker, Principal Tonino, Vice Principal Chakal, and a few other faculty members including Carmelita.

"Why is everyone at my locker?" Isa asked everyone

"So, it was you the whole time?" said Vice Principal Chakal

"What are you talking about?" Isa asked

"Calm Down Chakal; she probably has a reason for this or she doesn't know." said Principal Tonino

"Doesn't know what?" Isa asked

"Isa, what's in your locker?" said a teacher

"Just a few of my books for class, colored pencils, paint, and my sketch book. Nothing new that I know of since I haven't been in my locker since Friday" said Isa

"Any pets or animals in there?" Principal Tonino asked

"No; why would anything like that be in my locker?" said Isa

"Because the janitor has been spouting nonsense about a monster coming from a black book coming from your locker and him escaping it. Care to explain what that means!" Vice Principal Chakal explained

"I don't know what that means, but I can assure you that only animals in my locker are the ones that I make in my sketchbook." said Isa opening the locker for everyone

As soon as Isa opens her locker for everyone, she shows everyone that there is nothing in here. However, her sketch book starts to glow, monsters come out of it, and they start going after everyone in the school.


End file.
